What Lies Beneath Sasuke's story
by asuka5271
Summary: Sasuke's story of the event that happened in WLB so all the stuff missing in the first half you'll learn here and some. Warning M/M themes SasuNaru
1. So it begins

Hey guys just like promised I give you the beginning of Sasuke's story. Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as you enjoy Naruto's story.

Chapter One

So it begins

A loud shrill awoken Sasuke pulling him out of his sleep induced haze. A lone pale hand began slapping at the bedside table trying to find the object the noise. Finally his hand reached a small device, bringing it to his face Sasuke onyx eyes blinked blearily looking at the caller and the time. Groaning he flipped his phone answering "You better have a damned good reason for calling me, I just left the office two hours ago"

A low chuckle was heard on the other side "now, now little brother it isn't my fault you decided to work until midnight you knew you could leave at ten like all the rest of the workers"

"Hn" Sasuke replied, no he couldn't, it was because of all those stupid workers that were in such a rush to leave they messed up on their work and caused Sasuke to stay over time, but he couldn't tell his brother that Itachi might assume he couldn't cope working as a boss.

It had taken him two years, two painful year for him to forget about everything in past and finally get to a place where he wanted to be Co manager of Uchiha Inc and he was not willing to lose that title because of a few stupid idiots that had over grown ego's from getting a job at one of the most prestigious and difficult to enter companies and now thought they didn't have to put in any efforts, instead they spent their time getting fat on their pay check. Well when morning comes Sasuke will kill that idea from their head smirking Sasuke returned his attention to the phone conversation at hand.

"I need you to come over here immediately" Itachi said his voice had a level of seriousness that was making Sasuke feel rather nervous. Climbing out of bed he haphazardly groped around for his clothes throwing them on.

"I'm on my way" clinking his phone shut he left his room heading straight for the door, grabbing his keys and putting on his shoes he didn't bother for a coat despite it being Autumn already the atmosphere had yet to fully move away from the cool summer air.

Sliding into the rivers seat Sasuke made his way to Itachi's apartment. His brother apartment was on the other side of town making it an hour drive. Though it might strike people odd that both brothers choose to live so far apart from each other despite managing the same company; but it was Sasuke who insisted on the distance. As much as he loved his brother he wanted a fresh start, to move himself away from the past. That chapter of his life was firmly close shut never to happen again.

Or at least he thought so except this time he would loose more than he ever could imagine.

...

Pulling up at the apartment complex Sasuke got out locking the car as he made his way inside. Stepping onto the elevator he pressed the floor of Itachi's apartment.

Typical of his brother he had his place on the highest floor. He said it was because of the view but Sasuke knew it so his brother could look out the window chortling at the little "chicks" as he liked to call them, running around every where none the wiser to the crazy man staring out of his window basking in his superiority complex.

Standing outside the ark wooden door Sasuke only needed to knock once before the door was opened revealing his brother.

Itachi looked perfect as ever, he was still in his business suit but there wasn't a single crease visible, nor was there a single strand of hair out of place on his head despite the fact Sasuke knew Itachi had worked extra time like he did and then went home to work some more, he was more of a workaholic that Sasuke was. His expression was the perfect image of what an Uchiha should make expressionless.

The only this that was off was the way his brothers fingers twitched just slightly, had it been anyone else they wouldn't have noticed it but being who he was Sasuke picked up on it right away. Itachi was worried.

Sasuke felt like he had swallowed a ton of rocks if the heavy sensation in his stomach was anything to go by. He knew that look, knew what it meant. It could only mean one thing and as much as Sasuke wanted to run away and pretend as if this night never occurred he knew he could not. Because Itachi had been more persistent than anyone to make him stop, so if he was calling his brother up for this type of job Sasuke knew it was important.

Schooling his own features into the Uchiha mask he gave his brother a small nod of acknowledge meant, he walked inside of the apartment as Itachi moved to the side giving him space.

The place was the same as always. The moment you entered you where in a large living room, there was a hallway to the right that le to the bedroom, bathroom, study ect. The kitchen was the far left connected to the living room actually it look like it was built into the living room.

There was a row of windows at the far back leading to the balcony in which Itachi usually spent time leaning against the balcony gloating over the little people milling around every where, however tonight heavy deep blue curtain draped over the window hiding the night sky.

The room was filled with overly expensive furniture and random painting littered the walls that Sasuke knew for a fact Itachi didn't care about just had them for the sake of having them. There used to be potted plants near the windows however after the plants died merely a few days after being bought, how Itachi managed that Sasuke had no idea, he realized he wasn't much of a plant person and instead choose to buy artificial ones if the need ever arose to buy some. Sufficient to say it never did, Itachi despite having been brilliant in sports never had much of a fondness for the out doors, something about the smell of nature bothering his delicate senses.

The only alteration to Itachi's apartment was the sight of an old man sitting uncomfortably on a black leather sofa, he kept wringing his hand nervously and looked everywhere aside from Sasuke. His long shaggy mane of hair fell down his back unkempt whist his clothes were ruffled and definitely not the expensive designer brands Sasuke was used to seeing Itachi's usual associates. All in all it was obvious to say this man wasn't someone Itachi would normally communicate with.

Feeling suddenly suffocated as if a heavy weight was pressing against his at all corners smothering him. Sasuke took a deep breath unnoticed by the other man aside from Itachi who kept flickering worried glances towards his brother and his guest, as Sasuke tried to calm himself down. He knew Itachi was worried but there was nothing to be done about it.

Never taking his eyes of the man Sasuke sat down opposite. The man still refused to look at Sasuke seemingly afraid of something, not that Sasuke was all that bothered it usually started out like this. It was difficult for people accepting the truth in something that had always been described as the stuff of nightmares and movies. It was even harder speaking to another person about it let alone wanting something to be one, because by doing that you'd admit that it was real and could no longer enter the safety bubble of pretending it was just your imagination.

He felt the shift in weight on the sofa as Itachi took a seat beside him, but he made no motion of noticing.

"And" surprisingly it was Sasuke who spoke first, you would've thought Itachi would've introduced the man but seeing as neither planned on speaking Sasuke decided to break the silence wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

The man jumped started by Sasuke's voice dark brown eyes briefly meet obsidian before looking elsewhere.

Sasuke paid no mind to the man obvious nervousness he didn't have all night, his body was far to exhausted to bother with pleasantries he just wanted to sleep, but it didn't seem to be happing any time soon.

"Er... um...well. My name is Jiraiya." The man paused clearing his throat it was obvious to anyone he didn't want to be here "and...well I heard-"

"-cut to the chase I don't have the time and patience to listen to you babble. What is it you need me to do" Sasuke cut in tonelessly. If the man was offended he made no sign of being so instead he just dig his had in his pocket and gave Sasuke a newspaper clipping.

Sasuke's eyes roamed over the article looking at the picture before reading what it said and waited for the man to continue. Fortunately Jiraiya didn't disappoint.

"That's my" his voice cracked slightly "son. He died ten years ago." Sasuke looked back up to the man. He could see the unshed tears in his eyes but his facial expression did not change. Itachi sat beside him looking slightly interested, though he only knew bits of the story that sparked his interest he was curious to hear what the man had to say.

"He moved from Tokyo. We had a little falling out. I hadn't seen him for a very long time" inhaling "towards early October he moved to a town called **Hitoshirezu Sato. It took me forever to find him. But when I did, we talked." This time the tears poured down Jiraiya's face but his voice didn't crack he couldn't break down completely he needed to explain to see if this man could help his son I thought everything was going to** "I thought everything would be fine but then a few day later I had a phone call. They told me Naruto died in a fire. At first they suspected arson but there was no evidence of another person and classed it as suicide. There was no other types of injury on his body meaning he could've have gotten out if he wanted to. The fire had started on the upstairs floor there was no way he couldn't have noticed it." Taking another deep breath, Itachi who had gotten up to get some tissues giving them to Jiraiya. Blowing his nose and wiping his tears Jiraiya got to the point of why he was there.

"The house was sold again three years later. But it seems as if Naruto's soul had not moved on. Everyone that had lived there had seen him, and during the months of October and November when Naruto had lived there before the fire the house changes back to look like what it had done when Naruto still lived there." Pausing as he tried to collect his thought Jiraiya looked at Sasuke straight in the eye for the first time

"Naruto has suffered through so much when he was alive. Even though he died part of me was happy hoping he may finally find the happiness he deserved. People aren't able to move on because of something tying them to the living world."

"How can the authorities be certain it was suicide? Usually those who become ghost are because of their deaths being incorrectly labelled and want justice" It was Itachi who spoke Sasuke just remained quiet listening to Jiraiya's story. He knew what his brother said was the truth nearly all the cases he had been on it was where the ghost had been murdered or had some other horrific happening in their life in which they wanted Sasuke to solve and bring the perpetrator to justice

" I went to the house to see Naruto. Hoping to help him ease him to the afterlife. But when I went there he didn't know.

He didn't know he was dead. And I- I couldn't tell him. I stayed with him but he couldn't see me, he only saw me at random times. I thought maybe it was a test for me to be the father I never was, but on December the first I watched as the house went up in flames. It was as if the house was reliving every moment of his life he had lived there. I didn't want to believe what the authorities said, Naruto was a strong boy no matter what happened to him he always picked himself up. But I watched him, saw as he just lay there letting the flames burn him alive and I couldn't do anything." Breaking own Jiraiya placed his face in his palms as torrents of tears poured out of his eyes recalling the time he had spent with Naruto in that house and watched him. The look on his face the emptiness in his eyes Jiraiya could never forget it.

He tried, he tried to drag Naruto's body out but he couldn't touch him his arms would just go through the body and it was the same with the fire. It was as if everything was a hologram and he was the unfortunate spectator.

For four years Jiraiya had returned to that house during the months of October and stayed until the fire. He watched every time as would see him demanding why he was there, and then forget all about him. He knew it was his fault Naruto had died, if only he didn't try to explain maybe his son would still be there, because to Jiraiya that was what Naruto was; his son. But no matter what he could never stop that event from happening. It appeared as if Naruto would forget every time he saw Jiraiya always asking why he was there, though Jiraiya never gave him the same explanation as he did when he was still alive hoping to change something, Naruto would forget their meeting and demand what he was doing there when he saw him again.

This was repeated every year since Jiraiya had gone to that house. He had asked some of the previous owners but it seemed as if Naruto did not forget them whilst they lived there, some had even said he accused them of being ghosts. But he would forget once the cycle of two months finished only to be repeated the next year with new owners.

It seemed that because Jiraiya was connected with Naruto's life Naruto would not remember any detail of him whilst he was dead and relieving his life because Jiraiya was not originally there but he was an important factor that led up to his death.

...

It was later that or was it early morning now Sasuke had no idea but he wasn't bothered. Jiraiya had left an hour ago after giving Sasuke all the information he had on Naruto and now he was sitting on the sofa a glass of whisky in his hand as he mulled over what he was told.

"What do you think?" he asked his brother.

Itachi took a sip out of his own glass before responding "I think this may be a job only you could do."

Sighing Itachi ran his fingers through his hair, he had pulled out the hair tie letting his ark locks fall against his shoulders after Jiraiya had left. Honestly he did not want Sasuke returning back to that business even though this situation didn't sound all that bad he knew regardless something will happen to hurt his little brother it always did.

It was times like this Itachi cursed the fact that their family's unique ability had passed him. He was known as a prodigy in all areas yet the one thing, the only thing that may have protected his brother from witnessing all the horrors he had, was not bestowed on him. Instead Sasuke was the one who had to be burdened with the responsibility of that inheritance.

"Hn."

Both brothers sat there in quiet both thinking of the situation that there was no way to reject, without rejecting the Uchiha namesake.

...

So what do think please review.


	2. So You're a Shaman

Ohayo minna-san thank you soo much for all you wonderful reviews I know a lot of you were confused about the ending and pretty much hated for the way I ended but I couldn't help it. No matter how much I tried in the words of prettypurpletiger from adult fiction "You have written a story where there is no way that the lovers can be together. It's an impossible situation." That pretty much sums up what I was doing. As much as I love stories with happy endings and what not I wanted to try a situation where no matter what happened the odds were always against them but regardless they couldn't help falling in love.

Also I couldn't really think of a way for them to be together with all things considering because as much as I'd love to have Kyuubi pop up and become Naruto's fairy god mother and magic him alive it would've felt too fake. I wanted to make the story realistic as possible in the situation they were in and hopefully I've done that.

Story has been beta'd by the lovely Xiah-sensei XD thank you so much for correcting all my numerous mistakes.

Also I'll be making weekly updates from now on every Wednesday most likely.

Okay now on to the story xD

Please review you thoughts

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto and Co.

Chapter Two

So you're a Shaman

Packing the rest of his things into the back of his car Sasuke slid into the driver's seat before setting off to **Hitoshirezu Sato. **

**Two weeks had passed since the visit from Jiraiya. Sasuke had chosen to stay at Itachi's rather than return home. He knew he had to take this case but he would need his brother to help him. It was still early September meaning they still had about a month before Sasuke had to leave.**

**As soon as morning came both men were up and about in the kitchen despite not having much sleep. Itachi had taken a couple of days off to help Sasuke prepare, whilst taking the next three months off Sasuke's work as paid holiday. **

**Sasuke could see the worry in Itachi's eyes every time he looked at him but he couldn't – wouldn't pay any mind to it. As much as he wanted to close that chapter of his life, it appeared to be impossible. It was one of the responsibilities of the Uchiha clan drilled into him since he was a child, but Itachi did not posses the ability, and Sasuke knew Itachi felt guilty for that and also held a personal feeling of responsibility for what had happened to his parents.**

**It would take a lot of spiritual power to trap a place into a time loop and an equal amount of power to free the trapped souls. **

**Unfortunately The Uchiha clan was the only last remaining clan alive who possessed this power. Ever since the ancient times their families had been renowned Shamans; owning temples and such every where in Japan. It was only during their great grandfather's time that they incorporate themselves into the business world, and they were better known for it.**

**He could still remember the day when his father had told him about his history, and awakened his Sharingan.**

_Six year old Sasuke sat seiza style on the cold wooden floor beside his older brother. He and Itachi were in their family shrine located on the east side of there home. Usually they only went there in the morning and evenings, despite his father being a corporate mongrel and his mother a fashion designer, they always had time for their daily ritual at their shrine. Although they didn't follow a certain religion, at least not the type of religion that Sasuke was familiar with, his family very much believed in the after life and spirits. _

_It was because his family had come from a lineage of Shamans. His mother would always tell him stories of his ancestors; how they would use their power called the Sharingan which had two features; Amaterasu, which would exorcise spirits of rage or other negative emotions that were trapped on earth and causing harm. Tsuki-yomi, which could open a spiritual gate allowing souls who were just lingering on Earth, but unable to completely move on, move on. The only problem was that they couldn't simply use their abilities; they first had to help the ghost resolve what ever unfinished business they had. _

_In the extreme case where a ghost refused to move on and was terrorizing people, there was a third feature to the Sharingan but it wasn't frequently used, not only because of what it did but the effect it had on the user. Susanoo the third and almost taboo technique that obliterated the soul, meaning the soul would never be reborn, it would cease to exist. _

_It had been thought that the side effects of using the Susanoo was because of its God level status. Only god should be able to obliterate or create a soul, it should not be something human should do. As a result those who used Susanoo would have ten years of their lives cut short as well as be very weak after using it._

_The only Shaman to this date to have ever used the Susanoo had been one of their distance ancestors Madara; he had used it against a rather violent spirit dubbed Kyuubi after the legendary fox demon due to the sheer havoc and terror it has caused. Kyuubi had killed exactly 999 people before Madara had realized that there was no other choice but to completely destroy his soul. _

_Though it may have appeared after so many murders using Susanoo would've been an easy decision but it was a huge responsibility on the Shaman. Not only because of the effect on them, but Shamans were brought up with the belief that no soul was un-saveable. A soul would forever remain pure and can never be tainted; the body was seen as a host in which the soul provides energy for otherwise known as life, but it is the body's freedom to choose how they live their life. As a result it was the responsibility of a Shaman to aid a soul in it passage to the other realm for reincarnation in the event the host's feeling trap the soul. _

_Therefore a Shaman had to exhaust whatever possible ways to save the soul and if it proved insufficient, only then could they use Susanoo. _

_Sasuke had always wanted to be Shaman after hearing of all the stories and how his family had saved so many people. Due to the high level of their power his family was only ever called for the larger cases, when others with spiritual powers didn't have enough to help that particular spirit. It was also amongst the reason why the Uchiha family had a tendency to deal with more rage filled ghost, although at that time Sasuke was unaware. _

_Both he and his brother were waiting patiently for their father who had told them he had something important to discuss. Itachi was six years older than him Sasuke had wondered if his brother had already started exorcising ghosts but he far always too afraid to ask. Despite speaking about their ancestors his family had a tendency not to speak about the ones they've helped. _

_Sasuke could feel the excitement building inside him even though on the outside he was calm, his mother had told him the Sharingan would develop after their sixth birthday and Sasuke had just turned six two days ago. Though he wanted to awaken his powers soon as possible he knew there had to be ritual performed before it would awaken, and he knew that was why he was there. Although curious as to why Itachi was there since he should've already gotten his Sharingan but Sasuke paid no mind to it too intent on the probability of him becoming a Shaman._

_Soon enough their father strolled looking majestic as ever. His dark coloured bangs hung down around his face whilst he was supporting traditional white shrine clothing. In his arms was a very old dark wooden box and on the front the Uchiha symbol had been burnt into the dark wood making it look sinister; a Pandora's box that forever shouldn't be opened._

_Sitting opposite his sons Fugaku placed the wooden box down in front of him. Gazing into the eyes of both of his sons he began to tell them the same story that was once told to him by his father._

"_Within this box lie the ashes of our ancestor. He was known as the Sage of Six Paths after having aided in the crossing of six spirits over the course of six days, as well as being the father of the Uchiha line he is also the person we have developed our Sharingan from, and from him our inherited responsibility to the spirits of this world. _

_When he had died his son had cremated his body and the ashes have forever been passed down through generations and protected in the Shrine, only ever seen when an Uchiha turns six." Pausing he turned towards his youngest motioning for him to come forward_

_Sasuke hurriedly got up until he was sitting directly in front of the ornate, discoloured box. He watched as his father muttered some chants before opening it. However before he could get a look at what was inside a painful stinging sensation overwhelmed his eyes causing him to cry out and collapse into a small heap of white cloth, pale skin and dark, dark hair. _

_Holding his face in his hands he failed to see the satisfied look his father gave him before closing the box, nor the look of concern that was written all over his brothers'._

_As the stinging died to a slight ache Sasuke blinked repeatedly ridding his eyes lids of the discomfort and disguising wiping away the tears in his eyes to rubbing them out of irritation _

_Once he could see again he quickly sat up ready to apologize to his father unsure what had come over him when Fugaku placed a hand on his head ruffling his fluffy, child hair. Sasuke stared at him in confusion but seeing the proud look upon his father face he couldn't help the giddiness that began to bubble away in his chest. _

"_The spiritual power of the Sage of Six Paths was so strong it remained with his physical body despite passing away." His father began explaining taking his hand away from Sasuke's head he motioned for Sasuke to return to where he was sitting earlier. Scurrying back wards Sasuke waited for his father to finish._

"_Because of this only the Sage can choose who is worthy of the Sharingan and who isn't." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He had thought every Uchiha got the Sharingan. Fugaku continued ignoring his youngest son's surprise, "we can only tell who will develop the Sharingan when an Uchiha turns six. This is a time of passage for that Uchiha, each member is exposed to the heavily spiritually embedded ashes of Sage of Six Paths. If you are chosen the moment the box is open the Sharingan will awaken." _

_Sasuke's eyes turned as wide as saucers as his fathers words registered. Fugaku gave a slight nod confirming what he had been suspecting. Eyes brightened with happiness and it took everything Sasuke had not to scream and jump for joy. He missed the slight saddened expression his father let slip from his Uchiha mask. He knew of the difficulties his son would face. Although he was proud of his son, Fugaku still wanted to shield Sasuke from the evil experiences that could break him. His father had once told him the time it took for one's Sharingan to awaken determined the strength of it. In other words the faster the stinging sensation disappeared the stronger the Sharingan was. _

_Fugaku was torn between happiness and sadness with how quickly Sasuke had gotten over It, his powers would undoubtedly be great but also he would have to deal with the more difficult spirits. _

_Getting back to business he looked at both of his son's in seriousness. "As it seems both of my sons have been gifted with different abilities I will now lay upon my inheritance." Once again Sasuke was overcome with confusion as to what his father meant._

"_Itachi you were not given the gift of the Sharingan instead you abilities excel at business management. For this you will start your training as my heir to the company." Turning to look at his youngest who was staring at his older brother in shock not knowing Itachi didn't have the Sharingan._

"_Sasuke," snapping his face towards his father, "because you have been chosen to have the Sharingan you will start you training immediately to become a Shaman. You may choose to run your life however you wish but as the only son with the powers of the Sharingan aiding souls should always be your first and foremost priority."_

At time Sasuke had been so excited. He was disappointed for Itachi that he didn't have it but at the same time he felt special. He always worshipped Itachi as his big brother… his hero. Itachi was so good at everything but this time… this time it was Sasuke.

Sasuke who his father would wear his proud expression for; Sasuke who would continue the family heritage in a way Itachi couldn't.

Despite only being six he was already always being compared to his older brother. No matter how hard he tried he never reached Itachi's perfect scores when he was Sasuke's age. It wasn't so much his parents but more teachers; since he attended the same school Itachi had he still felt in some way inferior to Itachi. As if he wasn't good enough. But now he was able to do something his brother couldn't, though his teachers wouldn't know and they would continue to have a slightly disappointed look because Sasuke got 90% on tests rather than 100%, Sasuke was happy because his parents would know… They would know his true value.

…

So a little about Sasuke's background and how he became what he is. What do you guys think plausible or was it just a whole bunch of random crap you didn't understand.

Due to differences in educational structures I decided against mentioning what kind of school Sasuke goes to since in Britain it's called primary school and I have no idea what's it called in other countries but I'm assuming you all just filled in the blank with whatever educational status a six year old in what country you reading this from. It never ceases to amaze that there are people from all over the world reading my fics. xD

Ja ne


	3. The Brother, the Bodyguard and the stalk

Konbanwa thank you very much for you reviews and favourites I apologize for not giving out individual thanks I've been very busy for the last week with school and crap so I'll hope you'll forgive me. On a side note if abc is reading this if possible could you leave a signed review, I'd really like to talk about some of the points you made and clear up any confusion. I don't want to write it here because it'll be huge paragraph and more so you can ask any further questions and I can answer more quickly.

Other than that I hope you all enjoy the chapter :D

Warnings: there will be M/M, SasuNaru, homosexual situations people if you don't like don't read. Character death, angst, and my crappy version of humour that isn't really funny. And plot twists coz you all know I love shocking you.

Unbeta'd so apologize for grammar mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Co

Chapter Three

The Brother, the Bodyguard and the stalker Nurse

The file Jiraiya had given to him consisted of some background information about Naruto; his biological parents, since it appeared Jiraiya was his adopted father. When Itachi found that out he made an "ah" sound saying now it made sense. Sasuke had chosen not to comment on that considering he was in the same boat. Really he thought Naruto took after his mother. But after going through the information he realized Naruto took very much after his father.

Namikaze Minato.

To the Uchiha Corp the Namikaze Corp was very well known since it was their rival in the business world. They were always battling it out in business to be at the top of the business world both metaphorically and literally. The current head of the Namikaze group was Namikaze Deidara, he was the same age as his brother and as far as the world was aware the only son to Namikaze Minato. Minato had passed away some 5 years ago it was believed he died of the adult cot death syndrome that seemed to affect some 50 people every year, well something like that. As a result much like Itachi, Deidara stepped up to become the next head of the Namikaze Group.

The wife of Namikaze Minato as far was known, was currently residing in a summer villa in Spain having been distraught over her husband's death, family members felt it was best for her to move somewhere else to recuperate.

Due to the similarity between the Uchiha and Namikaze Corp marketing group, his brother and Deidara often had to meet and discuss possible joint businesses.

They had numerous co joint projects since they both realized that since they couldn't beat each other it was better to join forces. But none the less they were still very competitive with each other both literally and metaphorically.

Sasuke couldn't even begin to recall the number of time Itachi had made him write numerous reports that should take weeks in the space of a day just so he could one up Deidara. As much as he wanted to be angry at his brother it was because of the fact he knew his brother was working twice as hard taking on the reports that should take months to complete.

However it just didn't stop there, when Itachi and Deidara met there was a dead set rule that only the both of them and their Vices or representatives if the Vices couldn't be there, were only part of the meeting. This was because on their very first meeting after taking an instant dislike to each other, not only did they resort to verbally taunting each other but in the space of ten minutes they were both brawling on the floor like a couple of five year old.

Needless to say Sasuke was completely shocked and obviously so was Deidara's Vice Sasori. If there was one thing Itachi always kept was his cool no matter what the situation, even when his parent had passed Itachi never shed a single tear. He lived by the Uchiha motto of always remaining aloof. But there he was a perfect scene out of a children nursery school.

He was even pulling hair!

Okay, so they both were but hey, they both had a lot of hair since they both chose to grow it out. Although Deidara's was longer and he had a long bang covering his left eye whilst Itachi just kept his hair below shoulder length.

Once both Vices snapped out of their daze they were able to pull their own respective president off each other; but that wasn't all. As soon as he was pulled away Itachi merely smoothed his hair down and brushed away the dust from his suit before sitting back down to resume the meeting whilst Deidara mirrored his movements.

They just continued talking as if nothing happed whilst Sasuke was staring at his brother thinking WTF.

So there ladies and gentlemen you have the story of Itachi's and Deidara's first meeting and the start of their rivalry. Although despite that Sasuke had found out that outside work his brother and Deidara were really good friends which returns us back to the situation at hand.

Although Sasuke wasn't sure if Deidara was aware he had an older half brother but he pretty much figured why Itachi seemed to have a particular interest in this case. Usually his brother would try to keep out of it as much possible, not because he wanted to but because Sasuke preferred it. He knew his brother hated what he did so he didn't want to keep worrying him.

….

Finally arriving at the village Sasuke drove through searching for a place to stay. Although he planned on living in the house where Naruto was since it was still in Jiraiya's name, but first he figured to do some research and it was better to stay in the place where said research would occur.

Parking outside of an Inn Sasuke grabbed his duffle bag leaving everything else in the boot as he made his way inside.

The Inn looked like a regular house and you wouldn't have known it was an Inn had it not been for the sign outside. It was a traditional Japanese house, tatami mats, paper doors the full works.

Stopping at what he assumed to be the reception going by the young girl that was standing behind a desk, he booked a room for four days. It was still one week until Naruto would appear so he had some time to do some research on a couple of things that were nagging him.

His room was rather spacious with a double bed and wardrobe, as well as a door on the right leading to the bathroom but that was all it had going for it. But Sasuke wasn't bothered it wasn't like he was expecting a full on bedroom atmosphere it was just a room to stay for a couple of days nothing else, it was actually surprising there was an wardrobe since it was expected for people to only remain one or two nights at an Inn. Packing his things away, or more like just dumping the duffle bag on the bed before locking the door, Sasuke made his way to the nearest library. Fortunately it wasn't that far since the town was rather small. He did get the few odd stares since he was new in town but not as much as if it had been ages since the people had seen a new face. Sasuke realized it was quite common for people to move in and out of this town, namely the young moving and the old returning.

The library was a rather old building but despite that it was designed in the way you would see Greek libraries just minus being made out of marble. There were two parallel poles marking the entryway connected to an arch above. All of it was made out of concrete though it appeared rather withered.

The door was made out of some type of dark wood but Sasuke couldn't tell what kind because he wasn't sure if the door was originally dark wood or if it had become so over time. Either way it wasn't what he needed so he didn't dwell on it.

Walking inside he was greeted by the musky smell of books being drowned in the overpowering scent of lavender air freshener. All in all it wasn't a very pleasant smell.

Breathing in through his mouth rather than nose Sasuke made his way through looking for the Environment section. Like any other library it wasn't particularly full and those who were there were too engrossed in what they were reading or searching for the right book. The windows were open letting in some fresh air but it still didn't remove the rather nauseating scent that lingered in the air.

Coming across the Environmental section Sasuke thumbed through the books searching for the one he would need.

The thing that caused him slight concern was whether or not this area had high levels of Natural energy. Natural energy was literally energy released by the Earth; although it was present everywhere some areas had higher concentration than others.

One of the properties of Natural energy was that it reinforced spiritual energy. This could cause some problems when Sasuke tried to make Naruto's soul cross over. Although Sasuke was planning on using Tsuki-Yomi, there was a possibility that Naruto since he was unaware of his ghost like status, once he found out he could be filled with anger and other negative emotions. Such emotion could lead him to become a violent ghost. Usually this wouldn't have bothered Sasuke since it takes time to become a full blown violent ghost giving Sasuke enough lee-way to use Tsuki-Yomi, however if there was high levels of Natural energy this could provide to be a catalyst and speed up the process of becoming a violent ghost.

If that was to happen Sasuke needed to make sure he had the right amount of equipment and make all the necessary precautions. One couldn't simply use the Amaterasu and exorcise a violent spirit, they needed to weaken it otherwise that would take too much energy and cause rather painful side effects. After effects that Sasuke had far too much experience in and let me tell you hurt like a serious bitch.

Not only did his body hurt all over and he was weakened, Sasuke had been confined to bed rest.

In a hospital.

One place he absolutely abhorred, even without the nurses making googly eyes at him.

Of course his brother didn't care about this and after Sasuke's first escape attempt he had hired body guards in order to make sure Sasuke never tried it again. Though it wasn't so much bodyguards than bodyguard and this bodyguard just have to be the one person that pissed him off the most: Hatake Kakashi.

He was a rather eccentric man with grey gravity defying hair, and always wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face with an eye patch covering his right eye. Sasuke liked calling him old man because of his hair colour despite only being 32, 6 years older than him and the same age as his brother.

They had grown up together, the Hatake family had always been in charge of security for the Uchiha Corp so it was not so strange that Kakashi followed in his families footsteps. He was also one of the few outsiders that wasn't an Uchiha who knew about the other profession of the Uchiha family.

That had been because of Sasuke's cousin Obito who had been just a year older than Kakashi but his personality was very childlike making it seem as if Kakashi was the elder one. It was Obito's family as well as Kakashi's that ensured the training for the next generation of security personal. Although Obito was learning on a more technological front, information gathering and Kakashi was more physical, body guard. They had easily met and became fast friends.

Obito had been affected by the spiritually imbued ashes of his ancestor, however he was a late bloomer the Sharingan didn't actually manifest itself until he was 11.

Since years past and the crimson iris with three black commas didn't appear, they figured it was just some fluke and Obito didn't have the Sharingan. Instead maybe he had some form of negative effect to the ashes which caused the common pain in the eyes that every Uchiha had gotten as a sign of awakening the Sharingan. So his training was stopped instead he went into what the other members of his family who didn't have the Sharingan trained in.

However when he was 11 he and Kakashi decided to go to the local haunted house as a test of courage, before that they had been arguing whose role was more dangerous; information collecting or being the bodyguard. Of course each thought their own was better but they decided to test each others courage by staying in the haunted house for one night.

So packing what they would need both headed out to the place after their parent had fallen asleep. It was a little old shrine on the more avoided part of town. Not due to crime or anything, there was just nothing there to go for and surprisingly it wasn't used as a base for evil deed. Then again it could be because the criminals and gangs were equally scared of the shrine so stayed clear of that part of town.

It was said that a family used to live there; they were a clan much like the Uchiha's however one day the eldest son went berserk and killed everyone before killing himself on the steps of the shrine.

Apparently his ghost and the ghosts of all his relatives where still lingering there trapped because he refused to let them move on and instead forced them to watch as he killed anyone that dared to enter the shrine.

Broken branches and leaves were all littered around the shrine. The trees were bare despite it being Spring at the time and the place was almost in ruins.

Both boys met each other after ten having snuck out of the house. As soon as Obito entered the place he couldn't help but feel a cold chill run down his back. Even though he had had some training to become a Shaman, it wasn't enough and he definitely did not get to the part about sensing spirits. The training at the time was mainly focused on activating you Sharingan and trying to maintain it.

Had he had such training maybe he could've recognized the signs and the tragedy that occurred could've been prevented. But since he had not he assumed the chills was just the night air. It was rather chilly despite it having been sunny earlier but it was spring if there was one season where the weather was completely unpredictable it would be spring.

After meeting up with Kakashi they both had walked into the shrine together.

Sasuke didn't know what had happened in detail; Kakashi usually skimmed the part when he some times spoke about it. But from what he had gathered there was a violent spirit, whether it was the boy who had murdered his entire family or not it was unknown but the spirit did try to murder Obito and Kakashi. Kakashi had lost his right eye due to the struggle and it was because of this that Obito's Sharingan activated. Obito had managed to activate Amaterasu but because the ghost wasn't very weakened Obito used up all his energy and as a result he was unable to move when the roof crashed down.

When Kakashi had awakened he was lying beside Obito who had his entire left side crushed underneath the rubble.

By that time Obito's parents and Kakashi's parents knew of their sons' disappearance and with the spike in spiritual power from the shrine, had arrived there along with their medical team.

Obito was still conscious but it was obvious it was fading his fast; his mother had held his hand whilst bursting into tears.

Before Obito died he had asked for his Sharingan to be given to Kakashi. Obito blamed himself for Kakashi losing his eye and felt it was only fair Kakashi was given the eye that he helped activate.

At first Kakashi had not wanted to he didn't want to accept that Obito would pass, but soon he agreed promising his best friend that he could use Kakashi's eyes to see them fulfil their promise to protect the Uchiha clan.

Unfortunately it was only a few day later another tragedy struck. Obito's parents Tobi and Mizumi had committed suicide. They had blamed themselves for the death of Obito believing if only they had not pulled him out of Shaman training, had more faith in him he would still be there with them. It was only rare not unheard of for the Sharingan to activate at a later time. It depended on the person and usually overly emotional people like Obito was, activation of the Sharingan would only occur in equally emotional circumstances.

It seemed the death of Obito's parents had hit Kakashi hard if what his brother told him was to go by. Kakashi went through a time period where he wouldn't speak at all to anyone. This happened for an entire year before one day he suddenly turned up mask around his face with the eccentric personality he still had to this day. No one was able to figure what had happened or changed, everyone just assumed it was how he grieved and left it like that.

But soon enough Kakashi became the youngest bodyguard to the Uchiha's and was placed as the guard of Uchiha Itachi; it was also how Sasuke met him.

Although Kakashi could use his Sharingan he couldn't use it in the same manner as Sasuke did. He didn't have the power of Amaterasu or Tsuki-Yomi. Instead since Tsuki-Yomi involved the opening of a spiritual portal something that existed on another plane to the real world, the portal also effected time; Kakashi was able to use a variation of Tsuki-Yomi bring the time of the spiritual plane to the real world. In other words since time in Tsuki-Yomi passed slower Kakashi was able to slow down time, everyone would be affected aside from him who could move in normal time.

Sasuke could not recall the amount of assassins Kakashi had stopped using this technique or hell the amount of bullets he dodged. However he could only use this ability for a limited amount of time mainly because his body was not an Uchiha it wasn't designed to deal with the amount of Spiritual power it required to use the Sharingan even if it was just a variation of the Tsuki-Yomi.

When one first meets Kakashi you would find his nose shoved into some random porn book appearing rather carefree and nonchalant. However it didn't mean he wasn't paying any attention. If anything he recorded every detail and unfortunately Sasuke had learned that the hard way.

After seeing Kakashi distracted since he was giggling, yes giggling madly over something in his book Sasuke had tried his first and last escape plan from said man and the hospital. Of course it failed and the reason why it was his last considering how stubborn he is. Well let's just say the punishment Kakashi deemed suitable for him trying to run away was so awful it could not even be spoken about. Ever.

As a result Sasuke learned very clearly never try to run away from the man with the porn book. He may look like an idiot but he's an idiot with a very sadistic side.

However it didn't change the fact that Sasuke tried making Kakashi's time a living hell. However that plan backfired dramatically.

Kakashi had taken to teasing him.

Of the suggestive kind.

There was one point where he was talking about Sasuke's sex life or lack off in front of a nurse nick named stalker number one who had been making googly eyes at Sasuke ever since he was admitted.

When she heard Kakashi talking about taking Sasuke out clubbing so he could get laid, the women shoved her breast in his face all the while saying she needed to change his IV.

Now Sasuke was no medic but firstly he was pretty sure no nurse was allowed to have that many buttons undone. And secondly the IV was beside him not above him, why the hell was she so close?

Sufficient to say Sasuke was thoroughly traumatized after that particular stay and did his damn hardest never to go back to hospital ever again.

He succeeded

…..

This was a rather surprising chapter mainly because I didn't actually plan for it to be like that. I only threw in Kakashi as a body guard since Sasuke needed one and I couldn't imagine anyone else being it aside from Kakashi. But when I started typing instead of keeping to my hand written version where we went back to Sasu in the library my fingers just seemed to type and give Kakashi his own background story.

Huh. *stares at screen in amazement* Bah but now my plans all skewed chapter three now becomes chapter four but then again part of chapter two became written in chapter 3 gahh I need a new plan.

Well enough of my ramblings I hope you all enjoy it.

Please review.


	4. Existing but are you living

Ohayo minna-san I'd like to thanks everyone who has read and reviewed you are my motivation to keep on writing :D

I know I said updates on Wednesday's but I managed to finish this chapter earlier than expected so figured I might as well as update beside somehow I don't think I'll keep to that knowing me I'll most likely update more but the minimum will be once a week so you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter.

Please review you thoughts

Unbeta'd so I apologize for my mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and co

Chapter Four

Existing but are you living?

Flicking through the books in front of him Sasuke searched for information to tell him whether or not the area had high levels of Natural energy. The easiest way to tell if a place had high levels of Natural energy was through the density of the forestry and how rich the soil was. Natural energy was used as food for soil making it fertile in order for things to grow. Areas with higher concentration of Natural energy were more rich in plants and such.

Since this village was created within a forestry area Sasuke figured there were high levels of Natural energy but whether or not that would affect his job had yet to be seen.

Closing the book Sasuke sighed rather irritated. After reading through different sections on the villages ecology Sasuke's had summarized that yes there was high levels of Natural energy. And yes it was ridiculously high, higher than he expected. Therefore it would affect his job regardless and not just in the way Sasuke had predicted.

One of the other influences Natural energy had on Spiritual energy that wasn't well know since there required to be a hell of a lot of Natural energy, was that it could directly influence a spirit. Spirits could tap into the energy and turn it directly into power for themselves. In other words, if Naruto started to become a violent Ghost not only would the Natural energy speed the process up but also fuel him with limitless energy from the Earth for him to wreak havoc. All in all it would be a very big problem for Sasuke.

On the other hand Sasuke could also tap into the energy from the Earth which would increase his own Spiritual power so he wouldn't be at much of a disadvantage if he had to fight Naruto. If anything having to fight would just be more troublesome than anything. Besides Sasuke knew Itachi would force him to go to the hospital even if he was fine since it had been some time since he last used his abilities he could've done some internal damage without realizing.

For the sake of his mentality Sasuke prayed this would be an easy job.

...

The next thing Sasuke needed to do was research rumours and such about the house. Going to the computer section he immediately pulled up some articles of the last ten years.

Why Sasuke simply didn't just go around and ask the residents if they realized the house that existed on the hill just a little far from the town was haunted. There was a very good reason for that.

Sasuke didn't like people.

No, not in the same way as his brother who undoubtedly spent all his free time cackling like a maniac at the puny humans scurry about their daily live. Although Itachi would deny it if it was ever brought to light but Sasuke had passed his brother office door enough times hear first hand that evil laughter. And let me tell you something even the devil would cry if he ever heard that sound.

No, it was more of humans being a bunch of useless ingrates that didn't deserve his time. No maybe that was a bit harsh.

Brain dead morons.

Foolish imbeciles.

Okay so not really improving but I'm assuming you all got the point; Sasuke was not a people person.

...

The first few articles he pulled up were about the fire. Surprisingly for a small village they seemed to have many newspaper companies.

Very few had had actual pictures of Naruto and fewer yet had his first name only referring him as _"Mr Uzumaki" _

It made Sasuke realize how much of a secluded life Naruto had lived if the very town he lived in was unaware of his name.

For some reason as Sasuke stared at the only article that had Naruto's picture on it, it was the same one Jiraiya had given him and the only one not produced from the village. He couldn't help but feel a strange connection to the boy.

Naruto looked so happy, his face lit up brightly whilst sky blue eyes shone in pure happiness. It made Sasuke wonder why Naruto would commit suicide or better yet what was it that kept Naruto stuck on Earth.

His parents.

Sasuke immediately dismissed that thought he never knew his biological father and if it was Jiraiya then the times that man had stayed there should've prompted Naruto's memories to return and he would've passed on easily enough.

Maybe he had a lover?

Sasuke didn't know why but a heavy feeling settled in his stomach when he thought of that.

Brushing it aside as something meaningless instead he focused on his work.

...

The rest of the day had been spent on other articles however nothing proved useful. It appeared after the fire incident there was rarely any information connected to the house or any supernatural goings on.

Sasuke figured either the Villagers were either really dense or they refused to print it in case they lost potential buyers. Sasuke was betting on the second one.

With a small town like this it was undoubtedly dependant on newcomers to settle in order to remain afloat. Can't have them being scared off with the possibility of ghosts.

Unfortunately Sasuke also realize the best kind of information he was most likely to get was from the residents, meaning he had to go out and talk to people. It took everything he had as an Uchiha to not just cling to his seat and scream "I don't wanna go."

But he did go and he had no choice in the matter.

...

The next couple of days had been spent on Sasuke speaking to the locals. Very quickly Sasuke had found the older population denying and strange rumours instead they would go on to a long speech about why Hitoshirezu Sato was a wonderful place to live. Honestly Sasuke felt like he had just stepped into a travel agents with all it's perky staff trying to make him book holidays to what ever overly priced place they were advertising for the shortest time possible.

Safe to say Sasuke had developed a number of ticks on his forehead throughout the day.

So trying a different approach Sasuke would ask people about Naruto however everyone would always draw blank when he mentioned the name. It was only when he mentioned him being the one who died in the fire would a look of understanding cross their features. But they would always give the same reply "Well never met him personally but it was a tragedy what had happened seemed so young" Whilst shaking their heads sadly before perking up and going questioning him if he wanted to buy the house. Sasuke had actually wondered if anyone knew anything about the house by that point since surely they should've known about Jiraiya buying the house, but since they were trying to sell it to him, maybe not.

It appeared no one had met Naruto personally which made Sasuke wonder for the two months he lived there how did he survive without going into town since that was what he seemed to have done. However when Sasuke found himself in the middle of the town his question was answered. There was a huge bulletin board advertising all sorts of products and best of all free delivery. Why a town such as this where the nearest supermarket was ten minutes away needed free delivery Sasuke did not know but it would explain Naruto's unseen presence in the town.

Taking down some of the numbers Sasuke figured he could try questioning the workers, surely some of them should have spoken to Naruto since they had to deliver food to him. Although that wasn't what he had set out to do but Sasuke felt like he needed to find some sort of evidence the person he was trying to help was not in fact a ghost when he was still alive.

It struck an uncomfortable cord within Sasuke to think Naruto was so detached from the world. Sure Sasuke was anti-social and didn't speak much but at least there was evidence that he actually existed. But Naruto, it was like he was never there to begin with.

Sasuke never got this emotionally attached, no that was the wrong word he wasn't emotionally attached he was Uchiha Sasuke he did not do emotionally attached. Either way he never really thought about one of his jobs before, they were his job, help them and leave. That was all. But Naruto unnerved him and he had yet to even meet the guy. He was only doing some basic general information finding but already this job was bothering him.

Riding himself of those thought Sasuke refocused on what he was doing.

Shoving the uncomfortable feeling to the back of his mind Sasuke pulled out his phone and started dialling.

...

Throwing the last of his things on the bed, Sasuke sat on the bed he would be sleeping in for the next two months.

The days had passed rather quickly and pretty soon Sasuke found it was time for him to move in.

The house was essentially in ruins, there was no working water, no electrical, no sofa, just dust. A lot of dust, and a bed in the room beside the main one. Jiraiya already indicated to only staying for the two months Naruto was there and if the house reverted back then there wouldn't be any need to update the house now since everything would start working when Naruto appeared.

Sasuke had called up some of the food places and after mentioning Naruto a couple of them had remembered him. Sasuke had ignore the relief that seemed to warm his stomach instead he tried to convince himself it was only just for work. In fact he even asked if they knew anything about Naruto or some rumours. Unfortunately none did, all they told him was that Naruto was a polite young man and always acted well mannered every time he was delivered food.

Which still left Sasuke at square one, but then again he was wondering exactly what he wanted to find out from the villagers. If anything the real information would either come from Itachi who was researching his back ground or from Naruto himself.

Grabbing his leather journal, Sasuke knew for a situation like this he needed to record everything especially since Naruto was unaware of being a spirit, every bit of information could be vital in helping him. Already he had the newspaper article and some others shoved in there. As well as the name and number of the food stores that knew Naruto, Sasuke told himself it was because they were people that Naruto had contact with and not because it proved he was actually alive.

There was other information such as who his adoptive parent was his biological parents and what not. He didn't have much on background yet but Itachi was working on that, it seemed rather difficult as if someone was trying to suppress Naruto's existence from society.

Sasuke didn't dwell on it though it was possible that Naruto didn't like integrating with society much and probably did it himself like when he lived here.

Hearing his phone beep telling him it was time Sasuke shoved the journal into his bag he didn't know how the house would change so he didn't bother putting anything anywhere aside from the bed which he knew was in the same place as ten years ago. Although it would've been a different bed but Sasuke didn't pay much mind to it.

Walking downstairs the entire place was filled with darkness since there wasn't any electricity but that didn't bother Sasuke he could see rather well in the dark.

The windows were covered in dirt and grime blocking the sunlight that would've streamed in but that wasn't important. What was important was what was about to happen.

The sounds of a clock chiming filled up the silence. Sasuke could feel the rush of Spiritual power as the house was brought back in time. It was an overwhelming sensation, having so much energy pass through him rather than being creating from within him. He could feel himself becoming lightheaded almost giddy from all the power but no matter what he kept his posture relaxed and face expressionless. If one looked at him they would not guess he was experiencing mind numbing sensation that would be the equivalent of a normal person getting drunk.

Finally the whoosh of power eased and Sasuke found himself standing in a now lightened hallway but it was still dusty.

All of a sudden the door opened.

A young blond stumbled in cautiously; tan arms were wrapped around a cardboard box which seemed rather too heavy for him to hold if the slight stumbling was anything to go by.

The boy merely turned towards the living room bypassing Sasuke completely.

...


	5. First Night

Hi everyone thank you so much for you reviews they really make me happy. :D

I have a rather important announcement to make though I've decided to take short break from updating because I want to focus on writing out the rest of the story. Don't worry it won't last very long maybe a couple of weeks but this way when I'm finished you'll get a lot of quicker updates. I also have some personal issues that I won't bore you with to sort out. I hope you can understand and forgive me. However because of this I'll be giving you a double post today and on Wednesday I'll post chapter 7. Hope you enjoy.

Please review you thoughts.

Unbeta'd

Warnings: Sasuke may seem OOC but in my head if this situation was real this is how I would imagine Sasuke would react.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and co

Chapter Five

First night

It appeared Naruto could not see him.

How did Sasuke come to this conclusion I hear you ask. Well he had been trailing after Naruto for the entire day watching him unpack his electrical equipment in the kitchen before he started with cleaning the house.

Throughout the entire day Sasuke had just stood behind him watching and unfortunately listening to the man singing rather terribly as he moped, dusted and wiped every surface.

True he did get some pleasure out of this especially when Naruto had to bend over, so what Naruto was a Spirit it didn't mean Sasuke couldn't enjoy the view of a perfectly nice butt.

Yes Sasuke was aware that his preferences veered towards the bendy side rather than straight. But in his defence after having boobs shoved in face since he was young and screaming fan girls who wouldn't leave him alone it isn't very surprising. Not to say he wasn't born with such preference but his traumatic experiences were definitely motivation to stay on the bendy side.

So whilst Sasuke was oogling Naruto's butt, which he would vehemently deny if someone mentioned it but then again since the only person there couldn't even see him, Naruto had finished his cleaning.

He had set up a makeshift bed in the living room; Sasuke didn't see the arrival of any furniture which explained that. Throughout the day Sasuke had actually felt as if he was the Spiritual being doing the haunting. It was definitely an odd feeling he wondered if this was what Spirits felt like when they trailed after those who would never see them. Well Naruto would see him Sasuke just didn't know when Jiraiya didn't exactly give any specific details about Naruto's haunting.

Actually when Sasuke thought about it Jiraiya didn't really say much aside from Naruto haunting the place for two months every year, though he did mention Naruto only seeing him at random times but Sasuke assumed it was because Jiraiya played a part in Naruto's life. Maybe not.

Sasuke was vaguely curious when he saw Naruto had bypassed the master bedroom and instead settled in the room towards the left of the house. He figured since that room, the living room and the kitchen were the only rooms he cleaned he had chosen that as his bedroom. It was rather spacious room but defiantly smaller than the master bedroom. Sasuke had opted out of choosing that room since he figured it was originally Naruto's and instead went for the one that would obviously be a guest room but apparently he guessed incorrectly.

He had seen Naruto give that room a rather weary glace as if he was expecting something to just pop out from no where but aside from that he had just walked down the hall and settled on cleaning the room he claimed as his own.

...

Sasuke wasn't sure how long he had watched the blonde it was rather unusual situation he found himself in.

Normally spirits could see him and he didn't even have his Sharingan activated. The only way for a person to see a Spirit is if they had the Sharingan or any other spiritually embedded ability to see spirits otherwise they wouldn't. But Sasuke had not activated his Sharingan meaning he should see as many Spirits as the average person which was none.

However in this case not only was the Sharingan de-activated implying the average mortal would be ale to see the blonde but the blonde couldn't see him. It seemed it wasn't just time that was reversed but the positions both men had.

Shaman sees Spirit.

Spirit does not see Shaman.

But then again it was a good thing Naruto couldn't see him since all Sasuke did was stare at his butt.

Well moving on from that topic Sasuke thankfully did not follow Naruto to the shower when he had finished cleaning instead he waited in the living room like a good decent person for Naruto to finish.

When Naruto had returned he watched as he devoured a cup of instant ramen, his nose scrunching slightly in disgust that the man even liked the unhealthy stuff, before Naruto had settled in his makeshift bed reading and then dozing off.

It was already night time, Sasuke sat cross legged as he stared at Naruto's sleeping face.

If Sasuke did not know better he would've been convinced that Naruto was alive. Naruto's chest rose gently every time he took a breath and deflated when he let the air out. His face was clear of any worries and looked completely content.

It was nearing to midnight when Naruto's true self made its appearance. Around midnight Sasuke watched as Naruto's body dissolve into thin air.

Activating his Sharingan Sasuke could now see the man again except this time the man was staring straight at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared straight back at him, Naruto's arms were crossed over his chest as they were both were locked in a staring contest. Neither men said anything, Sasuke was unsure of what was going on he had actually assumed that like before Naruto would bypass him but it seemed he could see him.

Suddenly the blonde adverted his eyes instead he turned towards the windows.

Sasuke watched as he unlocked the windows before opening then letting in the cold chilly air. He repeated this entire process not once acting as if he noticed Sasuke trailing behind him.

Once the last of the window were open ignoring the attic and ballroom Naruto once again dissipated into thin air.

Sasuke stood there looking at the open window Naruto had been standing at before disappearing. He had no idea where Naruto had disappeared to, his Sharingan strangely wasn't able to pick up on Naruto's spiritual residue it was as if Naruto had completely disappeared. The only time the spiritual residue of a ghost vanished was when they crossed over and Sasuke knew that couldn't have been the case, it was the entire reason he was there.

It was the shout of a curse that dragged Sasuke out of his pondering.

Returning back to the living room Sasuke saw Naruto Sharingan-less. He was cursing whilst closing the windows.

It appeared as if Naruto did not recall opening the windows since he was hurriedly closing them whilst shivering. And once again he did not see Sasuke since he had just walked straight passed him.

For the first time Sasuke couldn't help but the strange bubble of excite dwell within the pit of his stomach. This was definitely not the same as his normal cases and he couldn't help the excitement at cracking this one.

For if there was one thing Uchiha Sasuke loved it was a challenge.

And it seemed Uzumaki Naruto would be that challenge.


	6. Books so many Books

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and co

Chapter Six

Books so many Books!

The next day Sasuke had decided to call up his brother. He was curious to see if Itachi had gained any new leads and at the same time he wanted to discuss with Itachi Naruto not seeing him. It was definitely the most unusual case he ever worked and he wouldn't bother with the fact he just might need more help from his brother than expected.

Driving back into town, there wasn't any reception in the house and Sasuke figured he'd be safe for a couple of hours; furniture seemed to be coming into the house and Naruto was just setting it up so he probably wouldn't miss anything, besides he needed some more background information.

Pulling up at a local cafe Sasuke grabbed a table ordering a coffee when the waitress came over. She tried to make polite small talk noticing he wasn't from around here however Sasuke just gave her his usual grunts and noncommittal sounds before she got the message he didn't want to speak to her and left.

Pulling out his cell phone Sasuke speed dialled Itachi. It only took about two rings when his brother's deep voice was heard on the other side.

"Are you at work" Sasuke didn't want to bother Itachi if he was too busy since he could probably call back later.

"It's fine I'm just reading some reports although I am surprised little brother I didn't expect you to call me so soon. I assume something of interest happened."

The waitress placed the cup of coffee in front of him, taking a small sip of the bitter liquid Sasuke waited until the waitress left before he explained the events of the day before.

"I see" Itachi's voice was calm as ever but Sasuke could here the small hint of interest. "I will speak to Jiraiya and see if it was the same with him. Though it is rather peculiar little brother for a spirit not to see a person. And you say he disappeared during the night only to reappear and seem as if he could see you?" Sasuke nodded not caring his brother couldn't see him Itachi knew him well enough to know what he was doing.

"I haven't heard of such a situation before but I'll also look into the records and see what they say."

The records were a collection of books detailing the Uchiha history. It ranged from information about Spirits to tales of their ancestors. Because of the content the books were also a heavily guarded secret in the Uchiha household, located in a secret room beneath the Shrine of their family house. Technically only those with the Sharingan could enter the Shrine or even read the texts however Itachi was able to easily bypass the seals and interpret the text. That didn't mean he used some funky supernatural powers to let him get into the room and read the book, it was just the seals didn't seem to have any impact on him. Usually those who tried to enter that weren't meant too would feel as if a thousand needles were piercing through their skin ripping them to shred. If worst came to worst and someone managed to nullify the seals they wouldn't be able to read the records because only by activating the Sharingan would you be able to make sense of the words otherwise it just a bunch of gibberish.

His mother once told him when he questioned why Itachi could read the records was that his father had suspected that Itachi should've received the Sharingan. However when he was four he was in an accident, although he had come out seemingly unharmed the doctors had to run some test because he had hit his head and they wanted to make sure he didn't have any internal injury. However they ended up finding something completely different. It seemed that Itachi had glaucoma. This is where the transparent fluids that circulates the eyes fails to drain properly due to blockage resulting in a built up of pressure. The pressure would damage the structure of the eye causing a person to become blind. Itachi suffered from Chronic Glaucoma meaning if left untreated he would become blind over time. But because the doctors were able to detect it early on they were able to give him medication to remove the blockage however the medication had to be taken continuously it couldn't be stopped.

It was because of this that both Mikoto and Fugaku believed Itachi was denied the Sharingan not because he didn't have enough Spiritual powers, but since the Sharingan was an ocular power and Itachi's eyes were weakened it was most likely the Sharingan would've done more damage to his eyesight stopping it from awakening.

Sasuke was rather disheartened when he heard that, he was unaware Itachi had such a condition and had to take medication, he couldn't imagine what it would be like the threat of blindness if you didn't constantly take medicine.

He didn't mention it to his brother he knew since Itachi never spoke about it and Sasuke didn't want to make his brother upset. But it appeared that even if the Sharingan couldn't be activated he was still recognized as a carrier and could read the texts.

"-I have managed to find a few former friends of his I emailed you their names as well as the rest of the information I was able to dig up." Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts as Itachi droned on, fortunately he was able to capture the important points of what his brother said.

"Hn" Sasuke replied pretending as if he had listened to Itachi from the start, he hoped his brother didn't say anything else of importance aside from the friends bit; he would rather not be caught by his brother having allowed his mind to drift. Itachi had a rather demented habit of tormenting Sasuke at any given opportunity and catching Sasuke daydreaming was a perfect opportunity since Uchiha's were the prime example of focusing.

"Can you email me a list of all previous occupants that had bought the house since the fire?"

"Is there enough time to question them little brother?"

"It doesn't make much of a difference I just need some form of comparison Jiraiya mentioned Naruto seeing the people that lived there after he had died yet he could not see me."

Getting everything he needed out of Itachi for the time being Sasuke promise to update him if something new happened. He was about to hang up when the question he had been curious about popped into his head

"Itachi does Deidara…" he trailed off leaving the end unspoken.

Hearing his brother sigh he could practically see Itachi running a hand through his hair, a habit he picked up after their parents death and only ever used when he had to discuss something difficult like this.

"No. I didn't think it would be of any benefit to tell him now" meaning he planned on telling Deidara sometime.

Sasuke just gave his usual response before hanging up.

Going to the library Sasuke wanted to see what Itachi had sent him.

Grabbing the same computer as the last time Sasuke signed in to his email, clicking on the email Itachi sent him he opened the attachment files.

The first file was a photocopy of the police record of the death of Uzumaki Kushina. The paper was battered and edges damaged showing its shelf life until Itachi managed to get it dug up.

**Case number **127593** Date **27 June

**Incident**

Hit and run

Car type Toyota Lexus GS 300 Navy Blue

**Location **

Tokyo High street Japan

**Officer One**

Sabaku Gaara

**Officer Two**

Hyuuga Hinata

**Suspect **

Name unknown

**Age**

25-30

**Height**

5 ft 8 inches

**Weight**

10- 12 stones

**Gender**

Male

**Hair **

**colour**

Unknown

**Eye **

**colour**

Unknown

**Race**

Unknown

**Build**

Unknown

**Address**

N/A

**Status**

Suspect is still at large

**Additional crime **

Yes

Case number 127589 Robbery at Convenience store

Case number 127591 Stolen Vehicle. Vehicle in question used in Hit and Run

**Victim **

Uzumaki Kushina

**Address**

**Age **

35

**Height**

5 ft 4 inches

**Weight**

8 stones

**Gender**

Female

**Hair **

**colour**

Red

**Eye **

**colour**

Light blue

**Race**

Japanese

**Build**

Slender and Petite

**Status **

Deceased

**Next of Kin**

Uzumaki Naruto

**Relationship to Victim**

Son

10 October

**Case status**

Unresolved

**Date Closed **

30 September

For some strange reason as Sasuke looked over the report Kushina's address was blacked out and even more surprising how quickly the case was dropped. It had only been a couple of months since Kushina's death and more importantly the criminal in question had committed two other crimes before killing Kushina. Though Sasuke wasn't that well versed in the law he was quite sure that the case shouldn't have bee dropped that quickly.

Looking over the signature of the Inspector who closed the case Sasuke was vaguely able to make out the letters A. Sarutobi written out roughly. Scribbling that down Sasuke questioned the possibility of foul play into Naruto's mother's death. Maybe that was the reason Naruto couldn't move on he had discovered something but then it wouldn't explain why he would commit suicide, would he not try to find out the truth? Deciding he would go question the inspector, either way Sasuke had a strange feeling about his mother's death; something just did not add up.

The next file was a brief report on how Kushina had met Minato.

It appeared they had meet during their teenage years, Minato whilst scoring the city during the summer when his father was doing business had met Kushina when he had stopped in a café for a drink. Kushina at that time was 17 whilst Minato had been 19; it was also only a few months after Minato's marriage to Yamanaka Ino daughter of Yamanaka Inouchi, owner of the Yamanaka Hotel chain a famous international hotel line that had hotel's in the likes of America, Europe, Australia, New Zealand ect.

It was rather obvious it was a business marriage but then again such marriages were rather common in the business world. Minato though learning how to take over his father's company wouldn't do so until he had married. Unlike the Uchiha family the Namikaze family were rather strict on heirs and whatnots; therefore unless you could guarantee having an heir within the next five to ten years of taking Presidency of the company, you wouldn't gain that position hence the fact that it was very rare for a Namikaze not to be married by the age of 20. It also meant you got to have an early retirement, in appearance this meant for Presidents to spend time with their families having more children not just so they could have heirs. In reality it usually meant both the former President and their wife can move away from the spotlight and take partners of their choice and not worry about destroying the family reputation.

It was rather a well thought out plan, members of the Namikaze family would only just have to give up a certain number of years to the family and then they could pursue their own happiness. Unfortunately though it usually meant the eldest child never having any real relationship with their father because essentially from the moment they are born they are pretty much surrounded with the knowledge they are there so their father can pass the torch to them and go have fun.

It didn't however mean that former Presidents would just leave the working world; they were still very much incorporated into the Namikaze corp. It just meant they were no longer the face of the corporation allowing them to indulge in their shenanigans.

The only reason Deidara had gained Presidency was because his father had not enforced that rule upon him nor chosen a future bride. Then again with Deidara's personality it was quit possible he simply refused.

There wasn't very much on meetings between Minato and Kushina aside from the fact that when Minato would come to the city he usually went to the café Kushina worked. Whether or not Kushina was aware of who Minato was, was also never mentioned.

The only real evidence of any form of relation between them was a letter written by Kushina to Minato 3 years after their first meeting

Minato

I'm sure you questioning why I would get back in contact with you after everything that has happened. Had this not been an important situation I would never have spoken to you again.

So I will just get straight to the point. Minato I am pregnant and the child is yours. I wasn't going to tell you because I do not want to be a home wrecker, had I been aware of you marital status I would never have given myself to you.

But you already know that.

I am keeping the child. I will not demand you to be a father. I only tell you because of my conscience.

I hope you and you wife live a long and happy life.

Goodbye Minato and for what it's worth even if I was nothing more than a body to warm you bed I truly did love you.

Kushina

Sasuke could clearly make out the smudges from where tears drops splashed on the pages when Kushina wrote this. Though the letter was short it did answer some questions. Kushina was obviously unaware of Minato being married and it appeared as if Minato did not tell her. It also appeared she was a highly moral person considering she informed Minato of his future child despite the way he treated her.

It also told him despite everything she was still very much in love with him which he thought rather foolish all things considering but then if there was one thing Sasuke couldn't understand was love, it made no sense to him. Itachi had always told him it was one of those emotions that one must experience in order to understand. Sasuke had yet to experience it so he didn't quite understand but that was fine by him.

Checking the time he saw he had spent over 3 hours in town, his eyes widened fractionally not having expected to stay out so long. He quickly printed the files Itachi sent him as well as the ones he didn't get to read, logging out and grabbing his stuff he took his work before sprinting to his car so he could get back to the house. He wasn't sure anything happened but hopefully nothing did.

As soon as he got back the house he was greeted with a fully furnished home, furniture and all and strangely books. Scratch that a lot of books; in fact the house seemed to be drowning in it. Oh anime pictures too.

_It was a rather peculiar taste in art _Sasuke mused having become accustomed to the fancy paintings at Itachi's home. He preferred keeping the wall bare finding it too much trouble to search for the right painting and whatnots that would go perfectly on his cream colour walls. Besides decorating was more a female's job.

Going to his room it just as he expected there was the bare necessities such as bed, wardrobe ect.

A fluffy blue rug was situated in the middle separating the bed that was against the left wall from the desk that was placed against the wall on the right, a small bedside table with a lamp sat snugly beside the bed. There were two large windows at the far back opening to reveal the forestry behind the house. The wardrobe was placed in between them with a set of draws beside the desk.

The room was rather spacious but because of that it seemed rather bare. It didn't exclude the homey feeling that Sasuke experienced when he entered the house. The poster, books, all gave the house a feeling as if it belonged to someone, however this room just appeared as one of those places real estate agents would try to sell off, empty and cold, just having what was needed to survive. It didn't appear as if Naruto expected anyone to stay over but he had a guest room just in case.

Going over to the bed Sasuke found his bag underneath the bed where he had put it last time. He wasn't sure how the house reverting would effect the things he brought with him but he figured under the bed would probably be the safest place and he was right. He figured he could start off packing away his clothing; he had been in a rush that morning so he didn't bother doing it then.

Placing the empty bag under his bed he took out his journal along with the printouts, he didn't have much time to look over it wanting to check up on Naruto so instead he placed it inside the top draw on the bedside table to look over later.

Leaving his room he went to search for Naruto, as well as maybe the heater because his room was rather chilly.

He found Naruto in what was meant to be the ball room but now appeared as if something out of a toy store. There were plushies every where and ranging from a cute green eyed fox to a overly large light brown bear with a red ribbon tied around it's neck.

There were different sections, one for all the figurines which was displayed in two display cases and a small table. Another section was cushions with various anime faces; there was even one with a picture of a steaming bowl of ramen. Piles of more manga book pretty much littered every where it really made Sasuke wonder exactly how many books did he have it seemed endless. There were also multiple piles of plushies; it seemed anime characters were being grouped together which lead Sasuke to find Naruto at the 07 Ghost section. He was currently trying to organize a doll sized plushy of Ayanami who in Sasuke opinion was supporting a rather evil smirk to sit beside a plushy of Teito.

The pink tip of Naruto's tongue stuck with his face contorted in concentration as he tried to make the display exactly perfect.

If Sasuke was anyone else he would've gushed at how adorable Naruto was however since he was Uchiha Sasuke he settled on staring Naruto's tongue all the while _not_ having any thoughts about it.

"Aha perfect" snapping him out of his _not _thoughts Sasuke saw Naruto had finished with his with his display a look of happiness upon his face at a job well done.

Getting up Naruto made his way out of the ball room with Sasuke trailing behind him to finish putting away the rest of his remaining books.

...

I had the report designed out as a report but for some reason it doesn't show up meh no matter hope you all enjoyed please review you thoughts. xD


	7. Naruto vs the Spirit

Hey thanks for all you reviews here's chapter 7 as promised hope you all enjoy please review.

Unbeta'd

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto an co.

Chapter Seven

Naruto vs the Spirit

Sasuke didn't even bother counting how long it took for Naruto to pack away the rest of his books, all he knew was by the time Naruto was finished it was already evening leading quite quickly into the night. He ended up experiencing a feeling of déjà vu as he trailed behind Naruto as a weirdo stalker; he wondered how long he would have to continue this.

As soon as he saw Naruto going to bed Sasuke decided to return to his own room, he hadn't eaten anything all day and was rather unsure if he could even eat the food that Naruto had brought along with him. But then again ramen wasn't exactly his preference so instead he chose to dig into the nick nacks his brother had packed away in his bag. Although it wasn't as fulfilling as a hot meal it was enough to keep at bay the gnawing pangs of hunger.

He could feel his eyes dropping slightly from the little amount of sleep he had but he needed to watch Naruto again. Going into the bathroom Sasuke splashed some cold water into his eyes to keep himself awake before he made his way back to Naruto's room. Settling himself down beside the wall he sat in the darkest of the corner of the room keeping watch.

…..

Jolting awake Sasuke looked around slightly panicked at what woke him up. He hadn't planned on falling asleep but his brain just shut off without him realizing. He winced slightly at the abrupt movement of his neck, having slept in a rather uncomfortable position he was supporting a rather painful twinge in his neck. Making half circular motions in order to ease the tension Sasuke rubbed his eyes removing the crust before fully looking up at what had awoken him.

The shuffling of duvet drew his eyes to Naruto's bed only to see him climbing out; standing up Sasuke stretched out his muscles before following Naruto out of the room. He followed as Naruto went into the library and settle himself in front of his desk before opening his laptop. Sasuke wasn't able to see much with Naruto's body in the way so instead he chose to lean against the wall with Naruto's back to him. He was wide awake now so there was little chance of him unsuspectingly falling asleep.

He watched as Naruto type away at the keys furiously pausing every now and then to re read what he wrote. Pretty soon he could see Naruto's head loll to the side dropping slightly, evidence of his exhaustion before he would snap back up again.

An hour or so had passed since they came into the library when Naruto's head dropped into his arms this time he didn't sit back up. Sasuke could hear the faint snores as Naruto entered the blissful lands of sleep.

Just like the night before Sasuke watched as Naruto disappear into thin air. Activating his Sharingan Sasuke found himself face to face with Naruto, literally.

He didn't know how he moved so quickly because it was only a second between Naruto disappearing and Sasuke activating his Sharingan but in that time Naruto had managed to close the distance between them.

As both men stared at each other Sasuke once again noted the transparent physique of Naruto, had Sasuke not known any better he would've just assumed this was just an ordinary job for Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest a look of curiosity crossing his face.

"You can see me" Sasuke managed to prevent the shock from appearing on his face from being addressed directly he thought Naruto would just stare at him and then leave to open the windows like he did the last time.

Taking his silence as a confirmation Naruto continued speaking "you know you have red eyes. I've never met anyone who has red eyes. Is that why you can see me? Everyone else can only ever see him but never me" by the end of that sentence he was pouting child like seemingly upset.

"Him? Aren't you the same person?" Sasuke questioned rather confused wondering if he was talking to two people instead of one, but that didn't make sense

Naruto looked at him contemplating his placed a finger on his chin as he thought about "hmmm. Same person? I suppose we are. But I'm smarter. It's only because of me he gets to stay otherwise nothing would've made sense." His voice was rather light a slightly high pitched something a young boy would have not a 24 year old.

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask another question but Naruto interrupted before he could "ah" a sudden realization dawned on his face. "I don't have much time" before turning and skipping out of the room.

Sasuke just stared at him dumbfounded _what the hell was going on._ Following Naruto he watched as the boy began opening the windows all the while humming a cheerful song. Okay so this was very different from the night before, then he looked rather sombre but now he was rather happy.

As Naruto opened all the windows around the house Sasuke decided to question him on it.

Naruto gave him one of the most if not the only sunniest smile Sasuke ever seen; he was nearly blinded by it.

"Because he needs to wake up" Naruto told him rather mysteriously they were back in the library where Naruto finished opening the last of the windows.

"You should sleep now nothing else will happen he'll just be sleeping" Naruto begun disappearing

"Wait" Naruto paused looking at Sasuke "you're a spirit, what is he?" Sasuke made a motion towards the empty chair.

Naruto gave Sasuke a rather sad smile as cerulean eyes darkened making the man seem older than he actually was. "He's" Naruto sighed running a hand through his hair, he wasn't sure whether to tell him, he didn't trust him yet even though he was the first person to see him and not the other Naruto. Deciding he might as well the spirit disappeared leaving Sasuke with a rather cryptic answer "he's what I wanted to be"

Sasuke watched as the spirit disappear only to return to the chair but no longer transparent and in the same position Sasuke saw him earlier asleep.

Running a hand through his own hair Sasuke returned to his room to write up what had happened tonight. Thing were becoming more and more complicated.

Settling down in his own bed Sasuke pulled out his journal ready to write up another nights of questions.

6th October

Like the day I first came here Naruto was unable to see me, I was able to gain some information through Itachi that leads me to possible causes of why he is still here.

The first being his mothers death.

There are some oddities surrounding her death that has lead me to question, I will ask Itachi to dig further but in the mean time I need to speak to the supervising officer A. Sarutobi.

Sasuke paused trying to find the words to describe what had just happened

It appears as if we can separate the being into Naruto and the Spirit. Naruto seem fully unaware of his death and is merely living out the days as he did when he was alive.

The spirit on the other hand seems to be aware. He treats Naruto as a separate person despite claiming they are the same. He has made two rather confusing points. The first as to why he opens the windows and second as to who or what Naruto is.

From what I have seen I am able to make the assumption, the Spirit version in some way protects Naruto from knowing the truth. He mentioned something about "not making sense" which leads me to this conclusion that he alters memories of Naruto in order to fit with the situation, however I have no evidence for this but it is merely speculation.

At this moment I can merely speculate and see what happens.

Closing the journal Sasuke replaced it in the draw. His body was exhausted and he could feel his eyes drooping apparently whatever energy he used for activating his Sharingan took all his remaining energy from him and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

…..

The next morning found Sasuke sitting at the dinning table. He had brought his own coffee not knowing if Naruto drank it or better yet if he could drink it. The water seemed fine so Sasuke wondered if it was possible for him to eat Naruto's food.

He had chosen to leave the windows open despite nearly being frozen to death, his only comfort the warm liquid trailing down his throat and heating his insides. Suddenly a string of curses was heard behind him before the loud slam of the window being shut rather violently.

He watched as a flash of blond and white brush past his slamming the kitchen windows shut mumbling something about brats but Sasuke wasn't paying much attention it.

What he did pay attention to was when the blond haired man turned around and cerulean eyes stared straight into him. _Well it seems like he can see me now _Sasuke thought amusedly, he wondered if it had anything to do with his speaking to the Spirit version last night or maybe this was how it usually happened; well he'd find out when he questioned the previous occupants.

Naruto's mouth was hanging opening in complete shock imitating a perfect image of a fish. Unable to help himself "close you mouth unless you want to end up swallowing flies" Sasuke watched in satisfaction as the man shut his mouth his teeth clanging from how harsh and quickly he did his face turning a rather splendid shade of red. God Itachi may be a pain but now he understood his brothers need to tease; Naruto's reactions were rather amusing. He just hoped he didn't react the same way to his brother.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered as he took a sip from his coffee though it wasn't the type of meeting Sasuke planned but he couldn't help seeing how embarrassed Naruto had gotten, even his ears were bright red.

"What the hell who the fuck are you and what the hell are you doing in my house" Naruto shouted well more screamed his finger wagging to and fro in front of Sasuke's face reminding him of a dogs tail.

Sasuke just gave him his usually noncommittal sounds as he calmly took another sip of his drink. The coffee was like heaven on his tongue, though the windows were now closed the place hadn't heated up yet and if one looked rather carefully they could the goose bumps trailing Sasuke's arms.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean get the hell out of my house before I call the police" Sasuke rose an eyebrow amusement glinting in his eyes as he was hit with the image of Naruto trying to convince the police and the police unable to see him.

"This isn't your house" figuring he might as well reply beside it wasn't as if he was lying, this wasn't Naruto's house though it wasn't his either but Naruto didn't need to know that.

"What the heck are you talking about I brought this house" He could see the question marks appear on Naruto's head as he tried to figure out what Sasuke was talking about.

"Hn. I've been living here longer than you" which wasn't technically a lie since he did arrive a couple of days earlier than Naruto. Sure Naruto was appearing in this house for the last ten years but they weren't talking about that they were only focused on this year and in all technicality Sasuke was there longer.

Sasuke watched as Naruto got a faraway look thinking before his face suddenly become pale and his eyes widened into saucers as he shakily pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"No way" Sasuke could barely hear him as he was whispering however the next part he said loud enough for the whole world to hear. It also stumped Sasuke since it was the last thing he would've thought Naruto would say "y-you're th-the ghost"

Sasuke blinked a couple of time momentarily surprised before he got his cool back well at least his speculation was dead on, the Spirit version must have been alternating Naruto's memories otherwise he wouldn't know anything about a ghost "Tch idiot"

"Excuse me! Who the hell are you calling an idiot" Sasuke winced slightly, was a man meant to have such a high pitch to their voice, weren't men meant to have deep sensuous voices, because someone seemed to have failed to inform Uzumaki Naruto that and he seemed rather certain to deafen Sasuke.

"Who do you think, there isn't anyone else here is there" Sasuke replied sarcastically surely it wasn't that hard to figure out, he was beginning to wonder if Naruto actually owned a brain, honestly this was a prime example of why Sasuke did not like people.

"What the hell. Who the fuck do you think you are just because you're some ghost doesn't give you the right to insult me." Sasuke just stared at him not deeming him fit for another answer, he had only just spoken to Naruto and already he was beginning to get a headache oh how he wished he could hurry up and finish the job and get back home.

Suddenly Naruto pointed to the coffee mug in his hand "how the hell are you drinking that?"

_By lifting it up and drinking _he thought sarcastically however he just gave the man smirk before taking a long sip of his drink. It amused his to see Naruto paying such close attention to what he was doing.

"Dobe" he muttered as he placed the cup down, he watched as Naruto's face scrunch in indignantly as Sasuke insulted him again. It was the first time Sasuke had met someone who was so easily riled up.

"Why you" he watched Sasuke face bloat looking like a tomato before he grabbed Sasuke by the arm dragging him. Sasuke couldn't stop the surprise being seen in his face, Naruto seemed to enjoy shocking him. Never in all of Sasuke's professional years had he ever been manhandled by a ghost, more so never had he actually come into physical contact with a Spiritual being. Hell he didn't even know it was possible until Naruto grabbed him.

Sure violent Spirits could touch things, but it was only objects not really people which proved fine for them because they used the objects to kill people. Otherwise they would use their own Spiritual powers to do so.

But Sasuke could feel Naruto's hand on his wrist as he pulled him through the living room, he could feel the roughness of tanned skin and the heat seeping through his own wrist.

As soon as they got to the door Naruto threw it open pushing Sasuke into the door way

"Breaking and entering is a criminal offence just so you know so I suggest you think before you break into someone house. I know this place hasn't been used for the last few months but now I've brought it and you have to go find somewhere else to stay" he told Sasuke seemingly assuming Sasuke was a squatter who stayed in the house whilst it was empty.

He made a motion for Sasuke to leave, figuring he might as well Sasuke walked passed the thresh hold leaving the house. As soon as he turned around he could see the inside of the house. It had reverted back to the same state of crappiness as when Sasuke had first entered the house and no Naruto.

Walking back in he was once again hit with the "whoosh" of spiritual power except this time the house reverted back rather quickly. Naruto had dropped to the floor his eyes almost popping out as he stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke took careful assessment of his positioned, it seemed that as soon as Sasuke stepped out of the house the house would revert back to its original state, at least from the outside. It is only when you're inside would you see Naruto and apparently it was the same for Naruto. He couldn't anything beyond the front door aside from what was there when he lived there, meaning as soon as Sasuke left he would disappear like a ghost.

Sasuke had to prevent laughing at the irony of it.

It was rather unusual since he didn't experience that yesterday but apparently you should always expect the unexpected with Naruto.

Fear made itself known on Naruto's face as he scrambled on the ground pulling himself before running upstairs all the while screaming "GHOST" leaving Sasuke to stand there looking like an idiot staring at the space Naruto had been.


	8. Creepy eyed bratty

Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Sorry about the lateness of this one every time I tried to update I kept getting type two error until I asked Vitty Rose and she told me how to fix it. However I still have a problem I've been trying to upload a new story but I haven't been able to I get the same error alert so if anyone knows how to fix it I'd really appreciate it if you told me thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and co.

Unbeta'd

Hope you enjoy review you thoughts

...

Chapter Eight

Creepy eyed bratty

Violent sound of horns blearing coincided with the almost chocking air filled with car fumes. Sasuke scowled in irritation sitting not so calmly in his car in the middle of the busy road. He had been stuck in the same position for about half an hour barely moving an inch, sure he'd been away from Tokyo for maybe a week or so but surely traffic couldn't usually be this bad and if it was why the hell didn't he notice it before. Alas that is what happen when you move however temporarily to an area where traffic is non existent, then return to a place where lounging around in you car for an hour in the middle of a busy road whilst cursing at the car in front of you to hurry up and bloody move is the norm. You begin noticing what was formally mundane to you.

Gritting his teeth at the sound of the gazillions horns blearing probably making him deaf, okay who the hell told car maker to create car horns that could be heard on the other side of the bloody globe because quite frankly that was how loud that thing was.

Taking a deep breath Sasuke tried relaxing his body which was rather difficult since he was breathing toxic air but oh well he'd live. He decided to think about why he was in Tokyo in the first place since.

After his first actually meeting with Naruto the man had more or less spent the next day ignoring him, Sasuke figured this would be the perfect opportunity to catch up on the few leads Itachi had sent over namely question Naruto former friends. So far he was only able to get in contact with an Inuzuka Kiba who still resided within Tokyo.

Finally traffic started moving again Sasuke slamming his foot down on the pedal, okay so the breathing techniques didn't help but either way he was able to get to his destination without any other problem.

Arriving Sasuke parked his car before getting out. The house was rather small but quaint, white stone wall marked as a barrier protecting the front garden with a little white fence marking the entrance. Unlocking the gate Sasuke was greeting with a newly swept walk way and perfectly trimmed grass on either side. To his left was a washing line a couple of sheet fluttering in wind drying. Whilst on his right a large round red ball, a tricycle and other similar equipment signs of a young child playing area.

Walking towards the dark brown door with the grace of an Uchiha Sasuke pressed the doorbell waiting for an answer. A small flower pot was hanging to his side a mixture of various flowers, daises, daffodils, and other assortments he couldn't be bothered to put names too.

The sound of footsteps were heard on the other side before the door opened to reveal a young woman who was most likely in her thirties yet didn't look a day over 20. Long dark brown hair cascaded down her back however that was not what caught Sasuke attention, her eyes were the most pales colour he ever saw making her appear pupil less. A movement caught at the edge of his eye looking down he saw a young boy maybe about 3 hanging onto the woman's leg, his tiny fist hooked onto her lilac dress as he hid semi behind the women looking at him in curiosity. He had the exact same eyes as the women in front of him, her son Sasuke figured as he returned his gaze to the woman.

Bowing he introduced himself, the woman's eyes brightened in recognition before introducing herself as Hyuuga Hinata and her son Neji who took this opportunity to blatantly stare at him. Sasuke was rather unnerved at how intensely the boy was looking at him especially with that pupil less eyes, pretty and unusual as they were he didn't want them to be focused on him.

Ignoring the child he followed Hinata into the living room where she led him to sit on the soft caramel sofa whilst she went to get her husband. Sasuke vaguely wondered why she didn't share his last name however that thought quickly disappeared from his head as the young boy now known as Neji did not follow his mother out like all little boy do when they see a stranger, instead he chose to stand directly in front of Sasuke and just stare and him with what Sasuke changing his opinion from pretty to creepy looking eyes.

Who knew how long both of them were stuck in their little staring completion, Sasuke was rather annoyed that he was involved in a staring completion with a three year old, but in all consideration the brat initiated it and who was he to turn down a challenge.

So while they were locked in their pointless challenge Hinata had returned placing some tea on the side table beside the sofa and informing him that Kiba would be down in a minute. Why she didn't feel the need to take Neji with her when she left Sasuke had no idea, really who leaves their child with a stranger. Sure he had called and talked to Kiba before setting up a meeting with which he obviously informed his wife so she was expecting him but none the less he could've been some sort of paedophile into little boys. But then again even if he was creepy eyed boys with an obsession to stare would definitely not be his thing, in fact the little bratty could probably freak paedophiles out of being paedophiles.

So it was with much relief when Kiba finally decided to grace Sasuke with his presence and break their staring contest which made him wonder if it really was because he was pretty sure Neji blinked a couple of time, of course he didn't being the Uchiha that he was and never loosing to three year old brats. _(Cough sure cough)_

Anyways moving on standing up from his seat Sasuke greeted Kiba. The man was rather tall a couple of inches above Sasuke and very broad and muscular though not the body builder's type more like he regularly played sports. There was an air of roughness surrounding him, his hair was wild dark brown which appeared as if it never seen the light of a hair brush but it somehow worked. Two crimson triangular tattoos were painted on his face rather odd Sasuke mused but didn't dwell on it. When the man smiled Sasuke caught a glimpse of sharp canines adding to the animalistic look. He was just wearing a plain white tee with a pair of faded jeans. Giving him the once over Sasuke couldn't help subconsciously compare him to Naruto. Sure there were similarities, they both had an aura of warmth and almost boyish appearance, but Naruto was more mischievous and playful whilst also maintaining and air of melancholy which created mystery, whereas Kiba held a more playful wildness around him.

There was no doubt Kiba was attractive but he didn't suit Sasuke's taste he felt like this was the type of man that did not understand the beauty of silence.

After the initial introductions Kiba plonked down on the sofa to Sasuke right and too the absolute horror of Sasuke rather than sending the little creepy eyed brat away he motioned for the boy to come forward and sit on his lap, which he quickly did. Honestly Sasuke was used to dealing with being stared at he had freakin stalkers for crying out loud he knew how to deal with them, run the hell away. But how the hell do you deal with potential three year old stalkers who just wouldn't stop staring at you!

Trying to ignore the little boy instead he needed to focus on Kiba. Clearing his throat he eyed the tea beside him but decided against it tea wasn't his thing anyway.

"I understand you were a friend of Uzumaki Naruto" going straight to the point he wanted to get the heck out of there as soon as possible.

"Uzumaki eh" Kiba began his voice was gruff completely opposite to the melodic tone Hinata spoke with. "Well can't say we were friends so much knew him in school, we spoke a few of times but he usually kept to himself."

"Is there anything you could tell me about him" Sasuke mentally prayed to whatever deity there was out there that he did not just waste his time coming here, that there was something of importance to be learned aside from the fact that three year olds were old enough to start the stalking process.

"Hmmm let me think" Kiba mused "he had a knack for writing I suppose always walked around with a notepad. He was part of the literature club actually that's how me and him met. I was part of the soccer club and both clubs were active on the same days and since we lived in the same area usually headed home together. Though wasn't much of a conversationalist aside from when he was talking about books just mention one to him and it was impossible to get him to shut up."

Sasuke made small nodding motions indicating he was following the conversation whilst on the inside he was cursing about the waste of time this meeting was.

Interrupting the man before he could give anymore useless information "did you notice anything strange around Uzumaki Naruto"

"Strange" Kiba frowned in confusion. Neji blinked owlishly looking up at his father before returning his gaze to Sasuke.

"Something that might stand out to that wasn't usual"

Kiba blinked repeatedly trying to think, rubbing his chin he went through his memories of his high school years. Honestly if it hadn't been for his club activities coinciding with Naruto's and them living near each other he very much doubted he would've spoken to the boy anymore than necessary, it was only because of Kiba's unwillingness to walk home alone he managed to strike up a somewhat friendship with the blonde.

Lingering on that thought a distant memory began to resurface "actually now that you mention it there was something" Sasuke ears perked up in interest. "You see there was this man young looking, blonde but kinda shady since he was dressed in some black fancy expensive suit. Kinda looked liked Naruto so I thought he was a relative of his since he never spoke about his family figured he could be some heir to the mafia or something. But the man came up to me one day and started asking about him, before I would usually just see him having around at the gate when soccer practice ended. I tried questioning him about it since you know it's kinda weird and all but he was really evasive and stuff. But the weirdest thing was when Naruto came out of the building the man left; I mean if he was a relative why would he do that?"

Sasuke eyes narrowed his mind mulling it over it was indeed rather strange

"What kind of questions did he ask you?"

"Now that I think they were kinda weird to he kept asking for Naruto's last name which I told him was Uzumaki but then-"

"-did you say Uzumaki" both men turned towards the direction of the interruption. Hinata stood there looking at her husband a look of seriousness etched in her features.

"Er yeah Uzumaki Naruto did you know him Hinata?" Kiba asked his wife looking rather confused

"No, the Uzumaki I'm speaking of was Uzumaki Kushina"

"Uzumaki Kushina's who's that?"

"His mother" Sasuke put in making both adult turn to him however his focus was on Hinata, this was a rather surprising new development to meet someone who had known Naruto's mother.

Sitting on the edge of the sofa Hinata caste her head down softly sighing before she looked up to meet onyx eyes "though I know this may not be any of my business but may I enquire exactly what you are trying to find out"

Sasuke debated on what to tell it was possible she could hold some important information, if Sasuke wanted to help Naruto he needed to understand fully his situation in order to explore possible reason for Naruto's attachment to life.

Deciding Sasuke began "due to certain circumstances I am investigating Uzumaki's life as per requested by his guardian"

"Researching his life you make it sound as if he's dead" Kiba scoffed. The silence that basked the room was enough of an answer to that question.

Dark brown eyes widened in horror.

"Neji can you please go to you room for a little bit" Hinata asked, Kiba sat still his face frozen in shock. Neji immediately done what his mother told him but not before casting one last glace towards Sasuke.

As soon as the three year old left the living room Sasuke couldn't help do a mental hallelujah dance as the creepy boy was no longer in the room.

Composing himself to the deal with the situation at hand.

Hinata sat beside her husband entwining their fingers together she was more collected than her husband who had yet to pull himself out of his state of shock.

"When I had seen the article of his death I had truly hoped that there was no relation, it was just too sad to think about."

"Wait you knew about this" Kiba had snapped out of him shock and was now staring at Hinata incredulously.

Hinata just smiled sadly "I was unaware he was a friend of yours so I never mentioned it when I saw his story in the newspaper." Looking back at Sasuke "I wasn't an acquaintance of Uzumaki Kushina; you see 15 years ago I was part of the police force. I along with my partner Sabaku Gaara, we were called out to investigate a case of a hit and run the victim being Uzumaki Kushina."

Now that Sasuke thought back to it he vaguely recalled the police report giving those names, hmm then it meant Hinata was older than he previously assumed.

"Hn. I was given the police report of her death, the culprit was never caught" Hinata shook here head sadly "the case was dropped rather quickly"

Hinata narrowed her eyes as she thought back to it. "Yes it was also the reason I quit. Cases were never dropped this easily especially since the perpetrator had committed another offence prior however for some reason our higher ups chose to close the investigation before we had a chance to fully complete the investigation." Hinata's hands clenched slightly and you could see the small glint of anger in her eyes indicating her opinion of the high ups decision.

"Were you able to find out why?"

Shaking her head she signed "No we questioned, many of us were uncomfortable with how quickly the case was dropped seeing as the victim had died but none of us were told anything. The one who would most likely have known would have been the supervising officer at that time."

"A. Sarutobi" Sasuke murmured Hinata nodded her head.

"Sarutobi Asuma from when I had entered the police force he had been my supervising officer."

"Would you know how I could get in contact with him?" Hinata smiled.

"Fortunately he still lives in Tokyo I have his address in my address book if you could wait one moment" she got up leaving Sasuke with Kiba.

Running his hand through shaggy brown hair Kiba took a deep breath "how long"

"Ten years"

"Shit man 24 fuck he was so young" Kiba cursed sure they may not have been best friends but he couldn't help feeling guilty not knowing about this, just because they didn't keep contact was no excuse hell even Hinata knew before him. Damn why the hell didn't he bother reading newspapers.

Sasuke was beginning to feel uncomfortable he wasn't the comfort type and it was obvious Kiba was dealing with the shock and grief of losing someone he knew even if it was ten years too late. He was beginning to wish the creepy eyed bratty would return somehow Sasuke felt he would be able to deal with him better than the emotional man on the sofa.

"How did he die?"

Sasuke wondered if he should tell him the truth but decided against it he could research it if he wanted so decided on half truth instead. "House fire" his voice was absolutely emotionless as if he was talking about the weather but if Kiba noticed he made no show of it.

Finally Hinata returned a small baby blue address book in her had and a folded note. Handing it over to Sasuke. "I've included Gaara's phone in there as well I'm not too sure of his address as I've heard he's recently moved but if you wish to contact him you'll have number." Sasuke nodded his thanks pocketing the paper "If you call Asuma-sensei tell him I sent you whilst explaining the situation and then you can set up a meeting with him much like you did with us."

Getting up Sasuke prepared to leave as it appeared there wasn't anything else to discuss, Hinata led him to the door way where he put on his shoes "If you need anymore help please don't hesitate to call" Hinata told him there was an aura of sadness around here it appeared she felt guilt although Sasuke couldn't figure out if it was because of his mother or Naruto. Since Hinata read the article there was a high probability she assumed Naruto committed suicide because of his mother death.

Not wanting to give her ideas because as far as he knew Naruto may well have committed suicide because of that, he chose to give her his usual non committal grin whilst fixing his shoes. Finally finished Sasuke was about to open the front door and leave rather eager to speak to Sarutobi as soon as possible however a shifting sound caught his attention. Turning slightly he saw Neji staring up at him.

"Neji-chan what are you doing here I thought I told you to stay in your room" Hinata scolded picking her son up, but the boy didn't tear his eyes off Sasuke. Seeing this as his goodbye time Sasuke opened the door but as soon as he walked out a high pitched childish voice ran out before the door shut behind him the two words repeating over in his ears "you're creepy"

Sasuke stood dumbstruck a creepy boy just called him creepy

What the Fuck!

...

Please review xD


	9. Being an Uchiha

Hi everyone I know it's been ages since I last updated and I'm really sorry though I wouldn't be surprised if you stopped reading but I do have my reasons. I haven't been very well for the last couple of months and haven't been writing anything. I only tried to get back into it this week though I can't promise regular updates but I'll try my best. I hope you'll forgive and again I'm really sorry.

Unbeta'd sorry for any grammer mistakes I'll go back and edit this one day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Co

Please leave a review of you thoughts they will be very appreciated and always make my day

Chapter Nine

Being an Uchiha

Once again Sasuke found himself on the busy air polluted roads of Tokyo except this time rather than cursing the useless excuses for rivers he was thinking about his meeting with Kiba. He had went there hoping to learn some more about Naruto only to have met the officer who was called to investigate his mother death. The saying small world never really applied as much as it did now.

A loud blaring horn shocked Sasuke, resisting the need to verbalizing his string of vulgar words because really sometimes there was no expression to describe someone's mood or this case the moron who horned him, however he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's did not lower themselves to the language of uncivilized folk. Sasuke made his way to the main Uchiha corporation that was typically in the heart of the city. As much as he loved his family and being an Uchiha it never ceased to make Sasuke wonder why couldn't company owners thing of more creative places to station their building it was always the middle of the city no matter what country. Honestly these people were meant to be amongst the smartest people there is but then again as creative as it would be it would be foolish to have the company in the middle of a forest, as dull as their setting were it did appear more practical as they could watch over the market and how it changes.

As the metallic doors slid shut Sasuke prayed no one git ion as he rode the elevator to the top floor. Before Itachi had deemed Sasuke ready for the more manager-ing role he had previously worked here along side Itachi as his Vice President. Usually you would think such being given such role one would be more than efficient in running a company but with Itachi it didn't. Either Sasuke was doing paperwork because his lazy arse of a brother couldn't be bothered or stopping him from tearing Deidara's hair out during their meetings.

Though the only good thing was that this was more part time work when he wasn't doing the less known job, however there was a downside a rather headache inducing one actually. Fan people, people because it wasn't just girls that stared at him with heart shaped eyes and stunk of arousal. Sasuke sense smell was the same as everyone's else but he swore to god he could just smell how turned on his fan people got when they saw and let me tell you it was not a nice scent, definitely not a nice scent, especially when you mix it with the overwhelming scent of perfume or cologne. Half the time Sasuke was working there he had taken the stairs just so he could avoid his fan people. Itachi being the boss got his own personalized elevator one he refused to let Sasuke use with the excuse that brother or not he must treat each employees with equal respect. In other word he was just a sadistic bastard who enjoyed watching Sasuke suffer. None the less when Sasuke took of one of the companies toward the edge of the city he took great pleasure in having his own elevator since bosses on the top floor seemed to be a must in all the Uchiha's companies.

But that wasn't just it, because his job so to speak required him to take extended periods of leave some douche had spread a rumour that he had a life threatening disease which was why he spent so much time off. He could even come to tell you how horrendous it was every morning arriving at work with worker bees, more like pests asking him how he giving him pitying eyes, hell even some of his fan girls upped their so called seduction skill which let me tell you made people want to commit suicide rather than do anything else, in hopes that they can marry him and inherit his fortune when he died. And if that wasn't bad enough for months Sasuke had spent cleaning out his office of get well cards, flowers an other various presents some which had nothing to do with wishing him well what the heck was he suppose to do with pictures of his employees in their underwear, emphasis on the employees. Every morning Sasuke ended up spending all his time cleaning his office Itachi had refused to let him get a cleaner or something meaning Sasuke had to spend the rest of the day rushing to finish his work because his morning hours were wasted on cleaning. It took for what felt like forever until finally his staff understood that he was not sick granted he did pretty much scream it to his secretary as she decided to give her daily dose of flowers and cards to him personally something he later regretted, not the telling her he wasn't sick but the shouting since he was an Uchiha he wasn't it was a fact that they never lost their cool, well at least meant to. But it finally got the message through and everyone stopped sending his flowers and cards. Naked photos on the other did not stop, but there was nothing a little tampering with the system could do, upload and send those email to every staff member all the while keeping the identity of the sender anonymous. Ah time likes this Sasuke loved being a genius.

As the elevator door opened Sasuke mentally thanked whatever deity out there that he didn't have to suffer seeing or speaking to his former employees and made his way onto Itachi's floor. Naturally he was greeted with a plain room with various plant on the sides, at the far end was a wooden door leading to the President's office, Itachi Sasuke mused really liked his privacy heck his office had been on the floor below because Itachi refuse to share room, space or even a floor with another. Apparently his office was his alone.

The wooden door had a single golden plate hammered down with the word President engraved, why it didn't included Itachi's name, simple really because Itachi would be so well known it was pointless to place his name under the title at least that was what his brother had said to the man who engraved the plate.

Knocking on the door Sasuke didn't bother waiting for a reply before opening the door since he never had before and beside's he assumed Itachi would be behind his desk various documents in hand.

"Oh God Fuck my Eyes!"

Now there's one thing you need to know about Uchiha's, they're a bunch of emotionless bastards. Yes Sasuke is well aware of his bastardness in fact he takes great pride on being a bastard, once he and Itachi had even had a competition on who could be the bigger bastard but more on that later. From the time he was still in his mothers womb Sasuke could still recall his first lecture on being an Uchiha by his father, how the man managed to do that despite Sasuke not even being born heck he wasn't even formed, but it didn't matter Uchiha's were awesome like that. His father had used that stern voice he always used when talking about being an Uchiha and in this case it was about emotions, or lack of. See and Uchiha was never to reveal his emotions, why because it meant losing control and losing control means making yourself vulnerable and that was something absolutely unheard of in the Uchiha family. Even if you have no idea of what's going on found out your parents were serial murders or something you were still not allowed to show emotions and loose control because Uchiha's were always in charge of the situation.

However there were some situations in which it was forgivable for an Uchiha to loose control, say when a family member passed away of course this must occur behind closed door in the presence of family only and usually applied to women more than men. None the less seeing your brother bent over his mahogany desk pounding furiously away into the moaning blond underneath him defiantly was listed underneath exempt situations of showing emotions.

It was obvious his presence was noted from the shocked blue eyes that looked towards his eyes filled with horror and mortification however they were closed pretty quickly as said blond release another loud throaty moan.

Oh fuck they weren't stopping.

"Was there something you need little brother" surprisingly Itachi's voice made no indication that he was currently fucking his friend slash business rival into oblivion, Deidara on the other hand was a moaning pile of mush.

"Nothing" Sasuke squeaked slamming the door shut his face the colour of his favourite food.

From now on maybe it was better to wait for a reply after knocking rather than just entering. Though it was extremely surprising and unexpected, he knew Deidara and Itachi were really good friend when he still lived with Itachi the blond would come over frequently dragging Itachi out or they would lounge around watching movies but he never would have guessed that they would get together. How long had they been like that?

Thinking twice about it Sasuke decided he rather not know instead as he drove back to Naruto's he spent the rest of the day trying to clear the image of his brother and his lover from his head.

...

Unfortunately life decided to be a bitch to Sasuke.

Having returned only to find Naruto dead to the world, figuratively speaking he was sprawled out on the couch drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Had he been anyone else he would've found the sight cute but he was Sasuke and Sasuke found nothing cute, annoying, stupid yes but cute, no that word wasn't even in his dictionary.

Sasuke had planned on following Naruto's idea and collapse on his bed but first he needed to grab his phone which he forgot to grab from his car. Hey it took a lot of mental energy to wipe away that scaring image he had seen earlier so he was entitled to forgetting a couple of things. As soon as he grabbed it his phone began to ring, not bothering to check caller ID he answered only to slam his phone shut when he heard the voice.

Ahh goodbye mental sanity. Hello mentally scaring.

The phone rang again this time with more persistence how the heck Itachi managed to o that we will never know. Resisting the urge to throw his mobile and run around his car screaming my eye my poor eyes Sasuke answered the phone.

"Yes" you could practically hear the grinding of his teeth

"Little brother you realize it's rude to hang up on you brother before he even speaks"

"You realize big brother it's rude to continue screwing another man on you desk when you're little brothers in the room"

"Ah but it's the little brother's fault for not waiting for the big brother to tell him he could enter" there was definite amusement in Itachi's voice pissing Sasuke off even more than he already was.

Why, why did this have to happen to him he never bullied anyone or kicked any innocent puppies, sure he never stopped to help any hurt puppies but that did not justify destroying his mentally especially when he had just managed to remove it from his mind. Now since he use up all his mental energies the scene would forever play out fro the rest of the night and not only would he have little to no sleep he won't be able to get rid of it as easily prolonging the torture.

"What do you want Itachi" Sasuke all but growled

"I've set up a meeting with you and Jiraiya tomorrow you wanted to speak to him." Sasuke nodded though his brother couldn't see him "I've also found some interesting information regarding Naruto's solidified form however it's rather late I will tell you tomorrow and this time make to wait for an answer." Without even waiting for a reply Itachi hung.

Rubbing his temples in frustration Sasuke returned back inside, since he wasn't going to get any sleep he was rather hoping Spirit Naruto wouldn't mind showing up at least then he could be distracted.

...

He didn't.

Sasuke had spent the entire night waiting but all he was blessed with was the nightmarish scene of Itachi and Deidara going at it in his mind.

Did Spirit Naruto know, was he deliberately tormenting him?

Slamming his head on his steering wheel Sasuke groaned, it was official he was going crazy.

He had arrived outside of Itachi's apartment complex but hesitated on going in he knew his brother was there and did not need fresh batches of the horror show no thank you.

Taking a calming breath Sasuke summoned up all his courage and entered the doors of hell.

It was an awkward silence that greeted Sasuke when he entered the apartment, Jiraiya was sitting exactly as he was when they had first met himself taking the same seat as before on the sofa to his side. Itachi had left the door open letting him just enter the apartment without the need to knock. He could hear the clinking of pot from the kitchen informing him of his brother's presence. Although why Itachi was in the kitchen was rather questionable since Sasuke knew his brother couldn't cook to save his life.

"Is there something wrong?" Jiraiya asked breaking Sasuke out of his reveire, he could tell Jiraiya had no idea exactly why he had returned from the way he keeped wringing his hands.

"How long did it take until Naruto was able to see you?"

"As soon as he finished moving in an after that only now and again except he always seemed to have forgotten our meeting and woul always ask why I was there." Jiraiya responded "It was as f something was erasing out meeting from his mind" Sasuke took note of how Jiraiya watched him as if trying to find something in his eyes but Sasuke revealed nothing.

"Physical contact"

"Only the first time I saw him he seemed so alive I needed to reassure myself so I drew him into a hug" Jiraiya hesitated slightly as if unsure of what to say next or more reveal what had happened next.

"What is it?" Sasuke prompted "If I am to help Naruto you can't keep anything hidden"

Sasuke watched as Jiraiya rubbed his face waiting patiently for the man to speak.

"I don't know if it will help you've probably haven't seen him"

Understanding dawned on Sasuke "Spirit Naruto" Jiraiya wiped his head up so fast that Sasuke was suprised he didn't it hear a crack.

"You've seen him"

"What do you mean I wouldn't have seen him"

Jiraiya blinked a couple of times before sighing. "Before when I had first brought the house a young couple had previously been staying there. I remember the girl she had the oddest hair colour pink can you believe it and apparently natural" Jiraiya chuckled "I saw her a few months after I brought the house and spoken to Naruto. When we spoke she spoke of only seeing the the other Naruto not the actual ghost like one apparently that was what made things terrifying. At first they thought she was just a trespasser since they could talk and touch him and he looked real. The week that Naruto moved in and the house changed they had been on a short vacation and assumed Naruto had one that himself rather than it being the result of some spiritual power. However he apparently just dissapered in front of them but he didn't reappear as a transparent version. I asked her if she seen him like that but she told me she didn't only the one she could touch. If he hadn't had time where he dissapeared she wouldn'r have thought he was a ghost"

"Did the spirit version talk to you?"

"He kept telling me to leave. I saw him more than the other Naruto. He told me I was messing things up that he couldn't keep making the other Naruto forget it was making him instable. He wasn't ready to remember and it would be dangerous if he did. But it makes no sense are they not the same person. how can there be a Naruto who looks and feels alive and one who doesn't"

"Type A spirit" a new voice interupted, turning Sasuke saw Itachi leaning against the wall arms folded seeing his brother's confusion Itachi continued "I found mentioning of it in the records. They are spirits who attachment to life are so strong that they are able to manifest themselves into real solidified beings. However there are only a few known cases of such, the spiritual power required to give a soul a physical body is immesnse and those who become these types of spirits are usually those who had high reservoir of spiritual engery when they were alive." looking directly into his younger brothers eyes "Kyuubi was this type of spirit"

Sasuke flinched Kyuubi was by far the worst spirit ever encountered by the Uchiha's an hopefully the only.

"So what does that mena Naruto was able to see spirits when he was alive?" Jiraiya asked confused

"Not necessarily, though it's true people are born with spiritual power that lets them see spirits, activation of that ability varies. id he ever mention seeing anything of the supernatural?" Sasuke asked

Jiraiya shook his head as far as he was aware Naruto had never believed in ghost or anything of the sort let alone mention seeing them.

"The most likely case is that his spiritual power was still dormant when he was alive however after he died he may have tapped into that power because of his strong will to live"

"But it doesn't make sense why would he want to live after he comitted sui-suicide" Jiraiya chocked on the word, death seemed to be a much easier term for him to vocalize than the fact that Naruto took his own life.

All three of them sat in silenece each one lost in their own thoughts.

...

The door slammed shut softly as Jiraiya left needing to get to work. Sasuke had long since given up on trying to think instead he leaned back body sinking into the sofa with his eyes closed. He could hear the padded footeps of his brother as he returned from showing Jiraiya out, the sofa shifted in weight as Itachi sat down but Sasuke did not bother opening his eyes.

"Jiraiya spoke a little of Naruto before you came." Sasuke didn't open his eyes but Itachi knew he was listening "he was apparently very head strong, stubborn and no matter what was thrown at him he would always get back on his feet"

"Hn" thinking back to the man he met he couldn't exactly disagree with Itachi though he may not know the man well but Naruto did scream stubborness.

"Could it have been accidental suicide" Sasuke opened his eyes and looked to his brother one eyesbrow raised in questioning. If it was a case of suicide by overdose or something then sure that would make sense but a fire how can someone accidently kill themself that way.

Turning to fully face his younger brother Itachi explained "from what you have seen of Naruto oes he appear to be someone who would take his own life"

Sasuke shook his head "but-"

"I have my own theory and what Jiraiya said about Naruto only reaffirmed it" Itachi interupted, Sasuke kept his mouth shut waiting for his brother to talk.

"I don't believe Naruto for all intention wanted to die he may have just hit a low moment in his life. This may have created a division within his soul, regret alone isn't enough to keep a spirit trapped on Earth but if you combine it with another form of attachment" Itach trailed off letting Sasuke think over, it was rather confusing and much made no sense but it was a start.

"Then what, the spirit version stems from his attachment to Earth but the solid version is from his regret of dying."

"Yes it does seem to be so, Jiraiya had mentioned the spirit version speaking of the solid version forgetting. The spirit version most likely alters his memories in order to maintain the facad that he is alive"

It did explain a lot Sasuke realized, Naruto was aware of the house being haunted having accused Sasuke of being the ghost when it was him.

But now it left Sasuke with the question which version was he supposed to help.


End file.
